The Little Strenght
by Carriette
Summary: Otra tarde de domingo que se iba así, risas, caricias, planes, recuerdos… y ni a él ni a ella les molestaba repetir la dulce rutina de cada día festivo, eso era un pedazo de cielo, la pequeña fuerza que los ayudaba a conllevar el día a día. (Actualizado 30/mayo)
1. Prólogo

Uhm, bueno, prometo que ahora lo dejo, ya que no me condeno al publicar esto(?).

Comenzó como una idea random y de pronto le agarré gusto a escribirlo y bueno, esto... es el prólogo de la historia, que irá en secuencias de flashbacks varios. No tiene mayor ciencia que esa; relatar procesos simples.

_**Lo de siempre, Digimon no me pertenece, es obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y propiedad de Toei y Bandai.**_

* * *

Abrió la cajetilla y, con desánimo, notó que apenas quedaba un miserable cigarrillo; ¿cómo diablos pretendía estar despierta si se mantenía en vigilia sólo a base de café y cigarrillos? Lo sabía, era un vicio asqueroso que tenía que quitarse de alguna manera, pero no era momento de meditarlo, estaba en finales y más que nunca la llenaban de trabajos y más trabajos; no los culpaba, se titularía en menos de un semestre, ella eligió esa sacrificada carrera donde aún las mujeres eran mal vistas, ¿qué va? Ser una de las cinco mujeres de su clase, lejos de un mérito, era un llamado al esfuerzo, o era la mejor o era fácilmente relegada por considerársele poco apta para la ingeniería, más aún la informática. Miró la hora, eran apenas las dos de la madrugada, le quedaban aún unas tres horas terminando un informe y de ahí, tras una ducha y maquillaje para disimular el pésimo sueño, a la facultad. Incluso trabajar a dos manos comenzaba a cansarla, en una netbook estaba escribiendo su tesis y en una laptop hacía los otros deberes, las asignaturas más duras dejadas para el final, ¡pudo haber intercalado! Todo ese estrés era culpa suya y nada más que suya, pero ella se daría a respetar como una futura ingeniera en informática y redes.

Muy a su pesar sacó el último cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y yendo al balcón de su pequeño apartamento, a esa hora el sector céntrico de Tokio en el que vivía lucía tranquilo, con algún que otro auto circulando por las calles húmedas a causa de la reciente lluvia, esa que llega poco antes de la primavera, esa que arrastra los últimos cristales de hielo lejos de la vista, los cerezos recién comenzaban a florecer y aunque el frío cortaba la piel como cuchillas, apenas vestía un sweater y unos tejanos, en la otra mano llevaba su _mug_ lleno de café bien cargado. Podía observar claramente el vapor del líquido caliente, el vaho de su aliento y cómo rápidamente se le empañaban los anteojos. Si bien sus padres le ofrecieron seguir viviendo en casa, ella se había rehusado férreamente a eso, consideraba que ya entrada en los veintidós años debía valerse por sí misma.

Y así, entre el estudio y su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería no tenía tiempo de pensar ni mucho menos deprimirse, fuera por lo que fuera; que la lejanía de su hogar, que el casi no ver a sus amigos, que el que su novio casi nunca estuviera por su propio trabajo… ¡de seguro para él era mucho más arduo! Pero ella, sin talento alguno, era todo esfuerzo, debía esforzarse mucho más. El cigarrillo seguía consumiéndose en sus labios mientras le daba otra calada, se sentía melancólica, ¡no era momento para eso, no ahora! Se terminó su cigarrillo y entró de nuevo, sintiendo el cambio de temperaturas entre el frío exterior y el cálido interior, eso le recordaba más a su pareja y más sórdido se hacía su sentimiento de soledad, nuevamente se sentaba entre sus libros para ignorar y tirar por el desvío aquella molesta sensación. Dejó el _mug_, tras cerrarlo, a un lado, mientras sus dedos delgados volvían a prácticamente danzar sobre el teclado de la laptop en lo que transcribía algunos apuntes de su cuaderno, memorizando circuitos y demás tontería, sentía que ya no podía meterle más a su cerebro, pero era un detalle; el agotamiento mental siempre era un detalle, sabía la nociva práctica de rellenar a su cerebro como pavo en navidad, sabía que en cualquier momento acabaría por colapsar y olvidarse hasta de su nombre; pero retroceder nunca, jamás, en ningún momento fue una alternativa, menos para ella, que cuando se proponía algo, ese algo ya no la abandonaba más hasta realizarlo, fuera con fracaso o con éxito, pero… daba miedo fracasar, tirar cinco años de su vida por la borda, cinco preciosos años. Además que si bien físicamente se le veía sola, todos esos seres queridos que siempre la respaldaron contaban con que a ella le fuera a las mil maravillas, que estaría _bien_.

Bastaba tan sólo pensarlo para que toda duda y todo temor se desvanecieran y poder seguir trabajando de manera aún más ardua. No buscaba halagos ni nada, era más bien un estar bien consigo misma, sentirse suficiente e independiente, demostrarse que Inoue Miyako ya no era la misma jovencita asustadiza y caprichosa de aquel entonces, los años y las circunstancias la habían hecho madurar bastante, aunque la chispa de su carácter jovial y espontáneo, su franqueza y, en parte, su torpeza, eran rasgos que seguían presentes.

No notó cuando la pálida luz del amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente, ella seguía en ese informe, absorta, casi terminando. Eran las seis ya y luego debería ir a bañarse y a desayunar para ir a sus clases, la primera a las siete con treinta, al menos vivía a media hora de la facultad y hasta a pie podía ir. Terminó, guardó todo en un pendrive y tras estirarse largamente, se fue quitando la ropa hasta llegar al baño, darse una breve ducha tibia rematando en agua fría para espabilarse bien y salir sobre la misma a secarse el cabello y ver con qué iría vestida, maquillándose con algo de base y corrector para disimular que no había dormido nada en dos días, pero al menos seguiría manteniendo sus calificaciones cercanas al 100, fruto de su esfuerzo.

_Uno, dos, tres, otro día de rutina._

Otro día de rutina, desde otro punto de Tokio, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero ya estaba atareado, era su primer año ejerciendo como policía y realmente las rondas de vigilancia lo aburrían de sobremanera. Qué orientar niños extraviados o madres histéricas por haber soltado la mano de sus hijos en el centro comercial, que gente preguntando direcciones cuando el letrero lo tenían casi pegado a las narices, resolver robos menores o poner en su sitio a merodeadores, el trabajo típico de un recién egresado, encima las cabinas eran incomodísimas; le había tocado turno de noche para colmo y por falta de personal le pidieron otro agotador turno de nueve horas, _la novatada_ le decían sus superiores que estaban allí, riendo. Y a él, como el hombre calmado y amable que solía ser, no le quedaba más que sonreír bobamente y asentir, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía gastos domésticos que cubrir, que la renta, que las compras del mercado, que gastos comunes… era lo más cercano a estar casado, si bien por su trabajo y los estudios de ella apenas estaban juntos unos pocos domingos.

Pero si apenas era martes… suspiró, resignado a que sería otra ardua semana de trabajo y más trabajo, de no coincidir con ella aunque vivieran bajo el mismo techo, de tener que conformarse con veinte minutos de tiempo compartido, en lo que ella volvía del trabajo y él se iba al suyo, pero así lo acordaron, trabajar duramente hasta que ambos tuvieran un sustento fijo y, de allí, comenzar a delinear en firme, que qué harían con sus vidas, cuándo sería la boda y todas esas cosas que la gente en relaciones súper estables comienza a plantearse. Después de todo, la vida para los adultos así funcionaba en su mecanismo, así era como todo trabajaba para ellos e, inevitablemente, era un círculo vicioso que ni tanto daño hacía a fin de cuentas, _rutina_ que no quedaba más que asumirla. Suspiró, sabía que Miyako se esforzaba por cuenta propia, ¡él no podía quedar atrás! No es que fuera competitivo ni mucho menos, pero quería compensar todos los sacrificios de ella, aunque sabía que su lugar estaba en su cama, de noche, abrazándola hasta quedarse dormidos.

Mas había que conformarse con todo aquello, ya pronto todo esfuerzo sería recompensado, ¿no? De eso trataba la vida después de todo; el eterno _dar y recibir._ Bien, era hora de volver a trabajar, de concentrarse en su labor de lleno una vez más. Tras darle un sorbo a su café y terminárselo, tiró el vaso plástico a un contenedor y se puso la gorra de servicio, volviendo al patrullaje de la calle de la estación, mirando el tranquilo entorno, ¿qué peligro podía haber ahí? Tampoco podía objetar, de todos modos, órdenes superiores no se rechistaban y se acataban con un "sí señor".

Qué porquería de semana sería, de todos modos.

* * *

El anhelado día domingo llegó al fin, con esa paz y esa pereza que sólo un domingo podía ofrecerles. Ese día ambos apagaban móviles y se quedaban horas y horas en cama, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, sólo se quedaban descansando en cama, enredados entre cuerpos y sentimientos, hablando de la semana, hablando del futuro y, si el ánimo y energías daban, haciendo el amor, más que nada un "ponerse al día" y luego vuelta a la pereza dominical, juntos, mirando el techo y riéndose de cosas tontas; Miyako amaba esos días, los amaba porque él reía a su lado. Ken los amaba porque, como siempre, ella estaba allí, callando toda culpa y espantando todos los benditos fantasmas del pasado, era el día en que eran ellos dos y el mundo no existía más.

– Estaba pensando – Comentó él, acomodándose un poco hasta quedar con la cabeza de ella a la altura de su pecho, recorriendo la suave línea de su clavícula hasta su brazo y volviendo sobre la misma. – nuestra relación, desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, incluso lo que seguirá en más. Me gustaría volver a Odaiba o a Yamachi, tener una casa grande, tres o cuatro niños haciendo ruido, ¡hasta tener un perro de esos grandes! – Soltó una risa, acto seguido.

– ¿Un Golden Retriever? ¿Un Labrador? ¿Un Cocker Spaniel? ¡Ya saben lo simpáticos que son! – Complementó ella, acomodándose también, apoyada sobre sus codos, con el largo cabello lacio cubriendo su pecho desnudo en delicadas cascadas liláceas, mirándolo de vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Yo pienso que mientras estemos juntos, todo estará de mil maravillas, Ken…

– Si tú lo dices, Miya… – Volvió a recorrer la línea de su clavícula, como haciendo ahínco en aprenderse de nuevo la suavidad de aquella piel que tan bien conocía. – Bueno, _Miya siempre tiene razón_.

– No intentes sonar como galán cliché de telenovela barata, Ken… – Volvió a reír, acompañada de las risas de él, atrapado en ese intento de romántico que por ahí vio.

Otra tarde de domingo que se iba así, risas, caricias, planes, recuerdos… y ni a él ni a ella les molestaba repetir la _dulce_ rutina de cada día festivo, eso era un pedazo de cielo, _la pequeña fuerza_ que los ayudaba a conllevar el día a día.

Seguir así, toda una tarde, toda una vida estaría _más que bien_.

* * *

¡Y eso fue el prólogo de la historia! No me costó tanto como creí, apenas dos noches -guiño guiño(?)- y eso... espero reviews ;x; en lo posible diciendo en qué fallé y qué hice bien.

El capítulo 1 lo estoy escribiendo y le faltan correcciones...

He postergado sueño por esto, espero que resulte :'D

¡Gracias por leer!

**~ Carrie.**


	2. Stupidity

Uhm, bueno, prometo que ahora lo dejo, ya que no me condeno al publicar esto(?).

Comenzó como una idea random y de pronto le agarré gusto a escribirlo y bueno, esto... es el prólogo de la historia, que irá en secuencias de flashbacks varios. No tiene mayor ciencia que esa; relatar procesos simples.

_**Lo de siempre, Digimon no me pertenece, es obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y propiedad de Toei y Bandai.**_

* * *

_Lo recuerdo como si tan solo ayer te hubiera visto por primera vez… ¿Cuántos años ya? De seguro, muchos, muchos más de los que puedo contar. Y aún así…ah, Miya._

El mundo, paulatinamente, volvía a su relativa paz, todo en su sitio y las cosas se daban perezosamente, como suelen ser los felices días de las últimas etapas de la infancia; que los amigos, las interminables horas de juegos, los primeros cambios, esos que te marcan a fuego para el resto de tus días, esos momentos que ya de adulto deseas revivir con todo tu ser, pero esos días no vuelven más, están allí para que los recuerdes con cariño, para que te sonrías cada vez que uno de ellos hace eco en tu cabeza, así está bien, _está más que bien_.

Tras un largo de convencer a sus padres, accedieron a que terminara la primaria en la escuela pública de Odaiba, no tenía el mismo nivel de Yamachi, pero al menos ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos y era popular entre las chicas por sus habilidades deportivas, ¡cosas de los once años! Siempre quedaba después de la escuela para hablar con sus amigos, que ir a comer helado o simplemente quedarse hasta el atardecer jugando soccer o alguna cosa así, además que ella iba en lo que su nueva vida de estudiante de secundaria le permitía.

Sin duda Ichijouji Ken recuerda aquella etapa como una de las más dulces, sin más preocupaciones que las de un niño típico de su edad, disfrutando la vida con parsimonia, viendo con tranquilidad como cada día despedía a otro y así, sucesivamente.

Un panorama ligeramente diferente era el de Miyako; primer año de secundaria y las responsabilidades eran mucho mayores, ya teniendo que vestir un dichoso uniforme que, siendo honesta, no mucho le favorecía con esa costumbre de llevar la falda más larga que sus compañeras… se veía demasiado delgaducha en aquel traje verde, pero era un tema más de la edad, no era algo para morir ni mucho menos. Además que así aún se sentía a la altura de sus amigos, aunque la voz de su conciencia repiqueteara por aquel deber acumulado.

Ella estaba en otra edad, esa transición de la infancia a la pubertad, esa que a unas las favorecía y a otras… bueno, a otras no más les llegaba de una manera no muy amable, o sea, ni tiempo de agarrarse del asiento daba y ya las cosas cambiaban ligeramente, un giro de noventa grados (admitámoslo, los cambios radicales son aterradores)… edad del pavo le llamaban otros, así que los últimos meses, entre que los otros pasaban a secundaria, Miyako pasaba mañana, tarde y noche más allá que acá, quizás la temida edad esa llegó antes y… bueno, ya se sabe el resto.

De a poco se fue dando cuenta que Ken era más que un gusto pasajero, más que una atracción infantil o un _crush_ de momento… ¿a ese sentimiento tan raro de tener un enjambre de abejas en el estómago lo llamaban _estar enamorada_? Por todos los dioses, no es que fuera desagradable, pero tener la imagen en su cabeza de un chico un año menor todo el día, la idea de estar cerca de él y acelerarse… ¡era confuso y vergonzoso! Pero no era precisamente _desagradable_.

* * *

_No sólo los niños son inocentes… ¿no crees?_

Y así, ahora más rápido, pasaron otros tres años, las preocupaciones pasaban a otros niveles y como que ya nadie estaba para los juegos infantiles, salvo Iori, pero era una cuestión meramente etárea, al afortunado aún le quedaba una pizca de inocencia, solía repetir Miyako, agobiada por estar rindiendo para la preparatoria inminente y tener que decidir prontamente por su futuro, por lo que haría de allí en adelante y el enfrentar sus sentimientos con _honestidad_. Pero las cosas no salen fáciles cuando eres una adolescente más parte de hormonas que de raciocinio. No, definitivamente no.

Miyako lo sabía muy bien, ya eran años sintiendo lo mismo y sin embargo, poco podía hacer… o la lenta era ella o Ken era demasiado despistado, demasiado _bueno_ o simplemente inocente, pero ya no quería callarse al respecto, era su último San Valentín en la secundaria de Odaiba y era su oportunidad de sincerarse y decirle todo, pero primero debería lidiar con las fans de Ken, se había hecho muy popular dentro de esa secundaria y, realmente, ese montón de chicas resultaba cansino de tratar, se las arreglaría cómo.

_O la lenta es ella o el tonto soy yo._

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, era trece de febrero y las chicas acosaban su casillero desde ya, lo observaban más de lo que solían hacer y no lo dejaban en paz ni para ir al baño; era la misma cantaleta de todos los años, él de milagro solía zafarse del grupo de fanáticas locas. Pero desde hace un tiempo quería recibir sólo un chocolate, que el año anterior le fue dado como el clásico de obligación, el _giri chocoreto*_ pero quería que ella le diera _ese_ chocolate, el preparado caseramente, ese _especial_. Pero, siendo sincero, era mucho pedir, ¿cómo ella, Inoue Miyako, le daría aquello? Lo sabía, estaba llegando a esa edad en donde _toda patito feo pasa a convertirse en cisne_, o al menos era lo que Daisuke le repetía seguido. ¿Ella, fea? No le parecía fea, nunca le pareció tal. Quizás de más joven se veía demasiado delgada y aquellos anteojos no favorecían en nada, pero no podía evitar reparar en detalles mínimos, como su mirada tan transparente, su risa fácil, sus manos suaves y delgadas… para él Miyako era un libro abierto, un libro en otro idioma, claro, era una chica muy _evidente_, pero así y todo él no la entendía bien. O se hacía el desentendido, solía ser impredecible a veces.

Volvió a suspirar, quería dejarle chocolate blanco para el catorce de marzo, claro si es que ella le daba el suyo, pero volvió a negar, eso era _imposible._ Ya otros comenzaban a mirarla más, casi todos de la misma clase de ella, _superiores_, quizás ella a uno de esos le daría el mentado chocolate, ya que con algunos se llevaba _tan bien_, se sentía tonto espiándola sin poder hacer más.

Mejor se iba a casa a estudiar, ¡hasta podía faltar a la escuela! ¡Podía alegar un dolor de cabeza o de estómago! Y así se zafaría de las fans y de verla a ella entregando su chocolate a alguien más, ¡sí! Era una excelente idea, ¿cómo no haberlo pensado antes, Ichijouji? Aunque la idea de mentir no era del todo aceptable, no para él al menos, pero pensó que si se lo planteaba a su madre _quizás_ ella comprendería, después de todo, en los últimos años, había depositado un fuerte grado de confianza en aquella mujer que le dio la vida.

– Ya estás en esa edad… vaya. – Comentó su madre, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Claro que conocía a "Miya-chan", como la apodaban con cariño, aunque fuera algo alocada, le gustaba como posible novia para su hijo, ella lograba sacarlo de su carácter taciturno. – Muy bien, por esta vez te cubro, será nuestro secreto… ¡pero! No quiero que tus calificaciones bajen de 90, ¿de acuerdo, Ken?

– ¡Gracias, madre! ¡Eres un cielo! – Tras besarla en las mejillas se fue a su habitación, a estudiar un poco y ya simularía luego los "_terribles_ dolores de estómago".

Para Kazuhiko no era novedad, su hijo estaba creciendo ya, el único que le quedaba a decir verdad, ¿Osamu se hubiera comportado así ante el descubrimiento del amor? Se encogió de hombros, otra pregunta sin respuesta, debería conformarse con eso. Ken era Ken y estaba feliz, _agradecida_, que su hijo se estuviera desenvolviendo de manera normal. Sólo suspiró y volvió a preparar la cena, la cual, estratégicamente, Ken no probaría ni por si acaso, para darle "realismo" a su dolor de estómago, pero luego Kazuhiko le llevaría algo de comer, a escondidas.

Y así, a la mañana siguiente, madre e hijo llevarían a cabo toda la escaramuza digna al caso; él supuestamente enfermo y ella preocupada porque tanto él como su esposo deberían trabajar, dejando a Ken solo en casa. Tras que sus padres salieran de la casa, bajó de la cama, fue a darse una ducha y se enfocó en estudiar algo de biología, la asignatura que no llevaba muy bien que se diga. Luego fue a buscarse algo de comer a la cocina y luego volvió a los libros y apuntes, mirando la hora en su móvil, para encontrarse con un mensaje de texto, de un número que se sabía de memoria, _Miyako._

_**«Ken-kun, hoy no te he visto y nadie sabe de ti, ¿estás bien? 3**_

_**Si estás enfermo, puedo irte a cuidar…**_

_**Hoy particularmente deseaba verte. ¡Sólo dime si no soy inoportuna!**_

_**Miyako.»**_

Sonrió con ternura, ella preguntaba por él, por lo que, ni corto ni perezoso, se dispuso a responderle el mensaje, aunque estuvo en eso de redactar y borrar como cuatro veces, no quería verse urgido por verla ni tampoco sonar demasiado borde, al final reuniendo valor pudo al fin poner algo más o menos acorde a la situación, revisando muy bien antes de enviar.

_**«Miyako-san, ¡agradezco tu preocupación!**_

_**No ha sido nada grave, ya me siento mejor… no es necesario que te molestes ˆ/ˆ**_

_**Pero si vienes, eres más que bienvenida. ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo!**_

_**Ken.»**_

Tras eso, pulsó "enviar", yendo a recostarse a la cama y desempeñando lo mejor posible el papel de "enfermo", apretando la cara contra la almohada, ¡diablos! Estaba que se lo comían los nervios, estaría a solas con ella, ¡aunque fuera un bendito rato! De cierto modo, era agradable sentirse nervioso y feliz a la vez, ¡eso era un avance, ella se preocupaba de él! Sonrió con suavidad ante la idea, dándose una vuelta y agarrando entre sus manos su almohada, pensando en si acaso estaba bien vestido o no, ¡ni que fuera chica para pensarlo tanto! Se quedó largo rato con la almohada contra el pecho, como si ésta pudiera callar los latidos de su desaforado corazón. Pero como no había pasado en mucho, se sentía feliz.

* * *

Por su parte, Miyako miraba fijamente el mensaje en su móvil, sin saber reaccionar, ¡al fin le había sacado una respuesta más que cortés, una respuesta amable! Quiso chillar en lo que seguía metida en el cubículo del baño, pero al recordarse _rodeada_ de las fans de Ken, lo mejor era guardar la compostura y esperar pacientemente que dieran las cuatro, horario de salida de clases. Iría sola, desde luego, los demás tenían prácticas en clubes o salidas por ese día, Hikari la enviaba con los apuntes del día (eran compañeros de la misma clase) y ya con eso, más el chocolate preparado la tarde anterior, podía emprender el viaje hasta Yamachi.

El viaje se dio sin problemas, ¡hasta estudiar pudo un poco! Pese a los nervios, lejos de sentirse desconcentrada, se sentía suave, ligera, ¡hasta mimosa! Tenía fe en que Ken le tendría más de una sorpresa. Suspiró pesadamente cuando llegó a su puerta, sujetando su bolso fuertemente contra su pecho; estaba frente a su puerta y era incapaz de siquiera tocar el timbre, ¡qué bobería! Tras inhalar fuertemente, tocó una vez, esperando con suma paciencia, enfundada en su abrigo azul oscuro y una larga bufanda blanca para hacerle frente al frío. ¡Hasta se había puesto un poco de brillo labial! ¡Nada podía salirle mal!

– ¡Miyako-san! – La recibió el menor, sonriendo aliviado de verla sola, mientras se hacía a un lado y le ofrecía un par de zapatillas de casa. – Mi madre me dejó algo de cocoa instantánea por si me sentía mejor, ¿quieres probar? ¡Tiene trocitos de avellana!

– Uhm, pensé que me hallaría a un Ken casi muerto por un dolor de estómago, pensé que era más grave… – Comentó ella, quitándose el abrigo y yendo adentro con él.

– Supongo que es estrés, Miyako-san… – Repuso el chico, con suavidad. – Sí, estrés… ¡Ponte cómoda, por favor!

Así lo hizo, mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba los apuntes y el chocolate, dispuesto en una cajita roja con moño verde de líneas púrpura. Esperó aún, moviendo las piernas nerviosamente en lo que el ojiazul llegaba con dos tazones de cocoa, sonriéndole amablemente, esa sonrisa ocasional que la dejaba completamente embobada…

– ¿Eso qué es, Miya-san? – Preguntó el muchacho, tomando la cajita con cuidado entre sus manos.

Al formular él esa pregunta, tuvo la impresión de que el corazón se le saldría por la boca por un momento, tuvo que soltar hasta una risa torpe para ocultar el enorme nerviosismo, era la primera vez que daba _ese_ chocolate a un chico. Le miró bastante seria y extendió también una carta en sobre color amarillo claro, poniéndose de pie, depositabdo el sobre gentilmente en su mano y tras tomar aire, le sonrió con suavidad.

– Quiero que mis sentimientos llegue a ti, Ken, a través de ese chocolate que hice con mucho cariño y dedicación… ¡No es necesario que me respondas ahora! Incluso, puede que mañana te encuentres con muchos otros y… – Fue interrumpida, las cálidas manos del joven peliazul sostenían las suyas, sus labios dibujaban una suave sonrisa.

– No quiero otro si no es el de Miya. Ya lo decidí, no quiero otro si no es el tuyo. Es lo más cliché del mundo declararse en días como estos, pero… puede que Miya-san, no, Miyako, me guste. Y que me guste mucho. Puede que ame todo de ella, desde su risa, sus gestos hasta su carácter. – Tomó la caja, apegándola contra su pecho un momento. – El mes que viene, yo te debo chocolates blancos, espero salgan bien.

Entre el shock y el alivio, la pelivioleta sólo pudo sonreírle, sus ojos ámbar brillaban como nunca y realmente se hubiera puesto a chillar y dar saltos si él no estuviera al frente. El joven, por su parte, sólo la abrazó despacio por la cintura, besando la comisura de sus labios primero, luego sus labios, de manera corta y casta; al menos había dado su primer beso a la chica que realmente quería, ¿no? Luego la miró con una sonrisa tenue, ordenándole los lacios cabellos.

– Deberías decirme ya dónde quieres que vayamos en marzo, Miyako… – Volvió a sentarse, obligándola a ella también. – Si quieres ir a ver una película o algo por el estilo, ir al parque de diversiones o así, ¡tú decides! ¡Tú eres la _princesa_ de ese día!

* * *

– ¡No puedo creer que hayas comenzado con un apodo tan _cursi_, Ken! ¿_Princesa_? ¿En qué pensabas, hombre? – Ahora, mientras tendían la cama, la mujer reía divertida, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

– ¡Tú no te quejabas! – Argumentó él, negando con la cabeza. – ¡Pero! Jamás había comido un chocolate tan delicioso como aquel, en serio, se notaba que habías puesto tu corazón en él, no me explico de otra forma su sabor tan dulce, Miya…

Se miraron otra vez, dejando la cama a medio tender y volviendo a estirarse allí, al menos ahora andaban vestidos, ella con unos tejanos viejos y una sudadera de él, él con buzo, seguían tendidos en cama, riendo de todo aquello, de cómo había partido su relación, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, ¡al fin y al cabo siempre se habían querido así!

Más que un domingo, era un domingo para recordar.

Recordar como se volvieron fuertes, fuertes gracias al amable amor, lleno de pureza que siempre se profesaron. Si llevaban la cuenta, desde ese día, juntos hacían algo más de siete años y uno de comprometidos, sabían que pese a todo, no habría otras personas en sus vidas, siquiera por "probar"; no, seguirían así.

Porque sólo esa pequeña mano bastaba para volverlo el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Porque sólo una sonrisa bastaba para hacerla la más aguerrida mujer que haya pisado la faz de la tierra.

_Dios en su cielo y todo en el mundo está bien._

* * *

N/A: ¡Deberían darme un bitchslap o algo! ¡Pero no pude contenerme, les juro que no pude! Una voz malvada me gritaba "¡Olvida que tienes que trabajar y escriiiibe!" y bueno, de milagro tenemos el primer capítulo hecho en... ¿tres horas? Bueno, subo esto en lo que me voy a trabajar ;; llegaré a dormir, ¡les juro! El siguiente narrará más en profundidad su relación, los problemas y todo eso c:

Francamente no sé, escribí esto bajo los efectos del no dormir bien, preocupada por el trabajo, pero ¡ruego a Yggdrasil que no la haya cagado!

Ya lo saben, sus reviews son mi sustento... digo, son mi fuente de mejoras ^^Uu sí, eso. (?)

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**HikariCaelum: **Agradezco tu review, los comentarios y todo, ¡qué bien que pude transmitir lo que deseaba! ¡Espero no defraudarte~!

* * *

* _**Giri chocoreto**_: Chocolate que las chicas suelen regalar por "cortesía" u "obligación" a sus amigos varones durante San Valentín. Este chocolate suele ser comprado.


	3. Tiempo

**Bien**, bien, con éste me tardé más D: no planeaba tardarme tanto, pero entre que la inspiración fue una bitch esquiva, tenía otras cosas, hace dos días entré a clases y prefiero medio desvelarme a no cumplir con lo prometido. Ahora sí aviso: No sé cuándo suba la continuación, cuando AL fin deje de lado tanto fluff y remilgo y comience con la temática densa del fic. En serio, agradezco a todos sus ánimos, eso me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo esta historia :) Los amo.

**Disclaimer**, como siempre, Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, es mía.

* * *

**The Little Strenght**

**- Capítulo 2 -**

_**Tiempo.**_

– ¡Me van a matar! – Exclamó una voz de manera preocupada mientras llegaban a la estación de trenes… cerrada por la hora. – ¡Mis padres van a matarme!

– ¡Miya, cálmate! – La sacudió con cuidado Ken, pensando en algún plan B de contingencia, qué excusa poner en casa porque llegaba con su novia tras el baile de graduación de los mayores.

Llevaban ya de relación algo más de dos años, dos años que al menos a Ken le hicieron comprender que no querría a ninguna otra mujer en su vida que no fuera ella, sino ella y nada más que ella, era demasiado obvio que estaba enamorado de la mayor, porque cada día era una sorpresa, ¡la echaría mucho de menos ese año que estarían separados porque ella se iría a estudiar al centro de Tokio! ¡Pero él iría después!

Ahora su preocupación estaba presente, tendrían que inventar una buena excusa en lo que llegaban a Yamachi, tomarían bus si es que hallaban a esa hora, ¡quién les mandaba a entretenerse hasta tan tarde en aquella fiesta! Además ella se veía tan incómoda en aquellos tacones, él pensaba que a su novia, alta y delgada, no le hacía falta llevar esos _zancos_ infernales, pero eso ya era cosa de mujeres y mejor no preguntaba, ¿para qué? La jaló suavecito de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobuses, con la esperanza de aún hallar servicio… esperaba, le rezaba a cualquier Dios existente de hallar algo, aunque fuera un taxi, él también ya se sentía incómodo en ese estúpido traje, ahora al menos podía aflojarse la corbata y notando que el aire aún estaba algo frío, se quitó el saco y lo puso tiernamente sobre los hombros de su novia, ¿cómo había adivinado que ella ya tenía frío? Ella en respuesta le besó la mejilla y deslizó sus brazos por dentro de las mangas de la prenda, agarrándose del brazo de él después.

Caminaban lento porque pese a la prisa, Miyako seguía llevando aquellos malditos zapatos, aquel maldito tacón de aguja de diez centímetros le estaba torturando los tobillos. Eso y que Ken iba _ligeramente_ mareado a causa del alcohol en su sangre. Bien, ahora descubría su nula resistencia al alcohol, no volvería a beber en su vida.

Cuando de verdad quieres a alguien, las palabras están de más, sólo te basta su presencia y sabes que todo el santo mundo está en orden. Ken lo sabía muy bien, desde que había comenzado su relación con Miyako, muy raramente se veía acosado por su pasado… y allí estaba ella para abrazarle y repetirle que todo estaba bien.

"_No es un "podría morir por ti", sino que he decidido que viviré para ti._

_Por supuesto, junto a ti también, ahora, por siempre y para siempre."_

Y ella agarraría su mano todas las veces que hicieran falta para esfumarle hasta el último de los temores, siempre, todas las veces que él quisiera, ella iba a estar allí. Siguieron caminando, haciendo comentarios muy ocasionales sobre la fiesta y las anécdotas de la preparatoria… Miyako reconocía en lo profundo de sí que ese primer año iba a sentirse un poco sola, porque ahora sí que estaría lejos, ¡ni más ni menos que a cuatro horas de viaje en tren! Apenas tendría tiempo… claro, si es que la aceptaban en la Tecnológica de Tokio, cumpliría a toda costa su sueño de estudiar Ingeniería en Informática, no le importaban en absoluto los comentarios de que aquella no era una carrera para mujeres y todos los similares al respecto.

Finalmente subieron al bus que los llevaría a Yamachi, el vestido color verde oscuro y sus volantes dejaban ver algo de las níveas y delgadas piernas de la pelivioleta, perfiladas en aquellos zapatos negros de tiritas, las cuales le envolvían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Y él en un elegante traje gris, camisa negra y corbata gris a juego, con el cabello más crecido en una pequeña cola de caballo, ese par hacía una tierna combinación allí en asiento rojo del bus, con algunos pocos pasajeros ya por la alta hora.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave jalón que su novia le daba a la manga de su camisa; le estaba señalando la ventana, las gotas que salpicaban de a poco el cristal, ¡encima comenzaba a llover! Con el clima primaveral no podía esperarse nada, la verdad. El tema era que de la parada del bus a su casa le quedaban otras tres cuadras de camino, ya verían cómo se las ingeniaban, porque ni hablar de hallar comercio abierto para comprar una sombrilla o algo por el estilo, ¡qué desastre se estaba volviendo esa noche! ¡Y todo por un simple baile!

Lo bueno es que el alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a irse, así que ahora podría caminar más rápido, cargarla si era necesario. Al cabo de otros diez minutos llegaron al fin, bajaron rápidamente y evaluaron tan rápido como fuera posible el panorama, aunque ya sabían que pasara lo que pasara, se iban a terminar empapando…. ¡bueno qué! En casa un baño tibio y algo de ropa seca serían más que suficiente. Engarzó su brazo a la cintura de su querida Miyako, aspirando profundamente el aroma del asfalto mojado apenas por la lluvia, llevando así un ritmo tan calmado como su respiración,

La lluvia era un mero complemento cuando se sentía casi andar en el cielo; _un tonto enamorado_, como lo señalaban sus amigos. Él no más se reía porque _ellos tenían razón_. Ciertamente había cambiado para bien, aunque continuamente lo llamaban celoso y cosas así, ¡él sólo cuidaba lo que creía propio por derecho! La evidente sonrisa en sus labios era algo que la muchacha no podía adivinar bien del todo, pero su mano y su tacto delicado se sentían bien sobre su cintura, aunque la complicada tela del vestido hacía de barrera entre su piel ligeramente erizada a causa de la lluvia fría y la mano de él, podía sentir su calidez incluso sobre el satín y el tul de aquel sencillo vestido de fiesta.

_Si tan sólo este instante fuera eterno…_

Con delicadeza la apartó un poco, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saludando en la recepción del edificio, volviendo a pasar su brazo, ahora por sobre sus hombros, besarle en la mejilla y encaminarse con ella al ascenso. Allí se besaron de manera suave y luego volvieron a abrazarse, esperando llegar al sexto piso e ir hasta la vivienda del Ichijouji.

* * *

– Tal parece estaremos solos. O algo así, espero que a Miya no le moleste. – Comentó casi al aire mientras sostenía la nota que indicaba que sus padres llegarían a eso de entrada la madrugada, que había algo de comer en la nevera y que por favor cerrara con llave la puerta antes de irse a la cama y se cerciorase de que las llaves del paso de gas y los grifos estuvieran correctamente cerrados. – Seguro aprovecharon…

– A mí realmente no me molesta quedarnos solos… – Sonrió la chica, secándose el cabello con la toalla que minutos antes él le había dado. – Es más, podría ser provechoso un poco, no sé tú.

– M-miya, sabes que por mucho que te ame, ese tema sigue poniéndome nervioso… – Las manos le temblaban de imaginarse la situación, hasta casi dejó caer la taza en la cual le servía un té caliente a su novia.

– ¿Qué tema? – Se acercó ella, sonriéndole de manera burlona, dejándole la toalla sobre la cabeza. – Eres _tan_ inocente, Ken.

Literalmente se le estaba riendo en la cara, sí, Miyako se reía a carcajadas de aquella situación, es que él era tan inocente a veces, tan modoso y respetuoso que no hacía sino despertarle toda esa ternura en ella, Ken sólo pudo agachar la cabeza completamente avergonzado, sin darse cuenta se había portado como un crío, causando tal hilaridad en su querida novia. Se sentía torpe a su lado, ella tan espontánea y él tan tímido, ella tan emotividad y él tan análisis, pero siempre amó ese contraste entre sus personalidades, además que era divertido ser él el de las sorpresas. Sin pensárselo más se acercó en dos movimientos y la besó en los labios de manera larga y sostenida, subiendo lentamente el ritmo a la caricia que sus propios labios prodigaban a los de ella, para finalmente separarse y tenderle una bata y una toalla.

– Ve a darte un baño, no quiero que te enfermes, Miya. – Sonrió, besándola en la frente tras dejarla medio pasmada tras aquel repentino asalto a sus labios. – Te amo, tontuela… en serio, te dejaré una deliciosa taza de té negro con vainilla y alguna camisa mía o lo que halle que puedas usar. Yo me baño en un rato.

Al rato después, luego de unos quince minutos ella volvía de darse una ducha, con una toalla envolviéndole el cabello y con una pijama que le quedaba grande, pero sin lugar a dudas, así, auténtica y en su pleno estado natural la encontraba hermosa, si Ken debía señalar a fuerza una faceta que amara más de su novia, sin duda era esa; la Miyako auténtica, sin refinamientos, sin maquillaje y sin ropa demasiado aparatosa o llamativa, su silueta delgada perfectamente marcada aún en el ancho de las ropas masculinas. Él sonrió, depositando un beso en sus labios y una taza humeante de té en sus manos, luego de ducharse le iría a secar y desenredar el cabello, otra cosa que amaba de ella, ese largo cabello lacio, de un curioso color violeta. Todo le gustaba de ella, desde su voz hasta el suave tacto de su piel contra sus dedos.

La deseaba, sí, ¡después de todo era un hombre! Pero la respetaba más aún, le daba cierto temor llegar a tocarla más de lo debido y _estropear_ toda la magia de aquella relación que supo mantenerse _pura_ por algo más de dos años. No sería tan estúpido de dejarse llevar por un mero deseo carnal, aunque tampoco creía en eso de llegar casto al matrimonio, ¡qué cosa más anticuada! Pero definitivamente no quería ser como la mayoría de chicos a su alrededor, que para ellos las chicas eran acostón de una noche y más nada. Definitivamente Ken quería que Miyako fuera su esposa, no importaba si era en un corto, mediano o largo plazo, la sola idea de darle el sí en un altar lo dejaba por las nubes, ni siquiera las burlas a sus aspiraciones pueriles lo bajaban de allí.

¿Para qué negarlo si era la más pura _verdad_?

* * *

– Estás muy callado, Ken… bueno, más de lo habitual, ¿sucede algo, cariño? – Interrogó ella, ligeramente enceguecida por andar sin anteojos.

– No, nada, sólo pensaba en nuestra relación y todo eso… – Comentó de manera tranquila mientras terminaba de secar su cabello y desenredar éste mechón por mechón, finalmente trenzándolo en una larga y holgada trenza. – Y pensaba en que me haces feliz, tan sólo eso, Miya. – Contestó, dándole un beso en la sien.

– Siento que eres _demasiado bueno_ para mí, pero por algo estamos donde estamos, creo… – Rió ella con suavidad, mientras se volteaba a ayudarle a él con su cabello. – ¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque en la escuela constantemente te han molestado con eso de tu cabello más o menos largo, a mí me agrada, me gusta enredar mis dedos entre tu pelo, me gusta que sea suave pese a que seas un chico, es suave como tu carácter… – Volvió a reírse, besándole en la mejilla. – Al menos, ahora me besas más seguido y te muestras más efusivo que antes, ya no se te nota tan tímido como cuando empezamos.

– ¡Claro que tienes razón! Digo, tengo una novia muy linda a la que amo por sobre todas las cosas, a la que estaría besando y abrazando todo el tiempo que pueda. Miya, tú no te haces una idea de cuánto te amo… – Volvió a envolverla en un abrazo, besando nuevamente su frente. – Te amo y te respeto por sobre todo, gracias a ti y tu apoyo he logrado llegar a esto.

Luego de aquello ninguno dijo nada más, ahora era Miyako quien le secaba el cabello al peliazul, abrazándole por los hombros con suavidad y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, acercando una de sus manos a su cara y acariciándole los labios en un gesto tenue, volteando a mirarle con cuidado, alzando su mano hasta pasar sus dedos sobre esas incipientes ojeras de cansancio, deshaciendo el abrazo y besando la frente de su novio, todo en gestos lentos, esa sonrisa de "deberías dormir" se lo dijo todo, ella sin duda esperaría pacientemente todo el tiempo que le hiciera falta hasta sentirse seguro consigo mismo. Y hasta ella poder derribar esas murallas invisibles a los ojos de otros, pero tan obvias entre ellos dos; Ken lo sabía, sabía que aunque la seguridad sonase en la voz de Miyako, en realidad era mucho más tímida en ciertos aspectos. Y la entendía, puesto que a él le pasaba similar.

Sí, por ahora lo mejor era subir a la cama y quedarse dormidos. La dejó subir primero, al rincón para que no fuera a caerse. Luego él a su lado, no es como si quisiera hacer otra cosa, después de todo, estaba cansado e imaginó que ella también lo estaría. Lo supo porque tras besarle en los labios se apartó un poco y se quedó casi dormida al instante, manteniéndole abrazado por el costado, él no pudo sino sonreírse y apoyar su mano derecha sobre su fina cintura, ahora teniendo su piel completamente al descubierto por culpa de las holgadas ropas.

El simple contacto con la suave piel desnuda de la pelivioleta le dio una especie de corriente eléctrica en la columna, no fue desagradable, pero le hizo sentirse ligeramente inquieto, si bien intentó ignorar aquella sensación y mejor abrazarla contra sí, acariciando su espalda con ternura, sonriendo con auténtica alegría, a diferencia de muchos había logrado _dormir_ con ella en la misma cama, dormir sin más que esa simple intención de descansar y renovar energías, era ya un logro, ¿no?

Tras besar su frente por última vez se rindió al _merecido_ sueño.

* * *

Así, se repitieron varias noches en las que se quedaban a dormir, que si a Ken se le hacían las tantas de la noche jugando videojuegos con Miyako en casa de ésta, que si Miyako terminaba hasta pasada la medianoche mirando películas con Ken… y así, claro que eran objeto de risas al "ser un par de aburridos y no haber hecho nada de nada", ¿pero qué diablos importaba? Ese era el ritmo que ambos llevaban, eran perfectamente felices así y no había nada que los demás pudieran siquiera cuestionarles, después de todo era la relación de ambos, o al menos eso solían decir ante las burlas por una conducta tan pueril en un par de jóvenes rodeados de gente acostumbrada a vivir "el momento" y nada más.

"_Que sea este verano" _se repetía mentalmente el joven, total, ella ya estaría viviendo en el centro de Tokio y tal como había acordado con sus padres –previo compromiso académico y conductual– él podría ir a pasar los fines de semana en el piso de ella, podría ayudarle con algunas cosas o simplemente perder el tiempo sin más.

_Porque el amor es paciente y porque el amor todo lo espera y todo lo supera._

* * *

– ¡Y después la anticuada soy yo! – Sonrió de manera socarrona, negando con la cabeza mientras traía consigo dos tazas de chocolate caliente, dándole una a él con toda la paciencia del mundo. – Cuidado, está caliente… – Comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de él.

– Se divertían a nuestra costa, parece… – Le miró un momento, dándole un soplido a la taza con el líquido hirviendo, dándole un sorbo. – Insisto, esto debería llevar azúcar…

– ¡Qué exigente eres, Ken! El chocolate de por sí es dulce, no te quiero con diabetes a los treinta y pico. – Rió ella, dándole un sorbo a su taza también.

– Tú eres la experta… – Se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie mientras iba a mirar por la ventana, abriendo un poco la cortina. – Mira, la última nevada del invierno…

Con la taza entre las manos se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando el aroma ambiental, una extraña y curiosa mezcla del aroma dulzón del chocolate, su colonia de pino, el mismo aroma a sudor y un poco el encierro dominical de la habitación.

Sí, toda la espera, todo el tiempo invertido _volvía aún más valioso aquel instante_ que parecía eterno, mientras ambos miraban con cierta nostalgia la última nevada del invierno.

* * *

Pues no tengo más que agregar… me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, sea por A, B o C motivo, creo que esto del estrés escolar me afecta un poco :'D Eso sí, prometo la continuación para antes de abril. Ténganme paciencia y yo sabré compensarlo bien.

Gracias por su fidelidad!

***. Carrie**


	4. Innocence

_Recuerdo la época en que me era fácil escribir escenas eróticas sin trabarme_ :') ahora sencillamente no puedo y me cuesta un muuuundo.

¿Por qué hablo de escribir porno? ¡Habrá quizás algo así, no sé cómo me salga! Actualizo este y quizás no suba nada sino hasta sábado Santo o la quincena de abril, cuando me vea un poco más holgada (mi horario comienza a las 8:30 de la mañana y tengo clases hasta las 18:30 8D pero mis clases matutinas serán hasta mayo, es un curso de asistente administrativo nada más) En fin, no tengo porqué aburrirles con mi vida, pero dejo los motivos que pueden retrasar más la entregas.

**¿Advertencias?** Contenido "erótico" no apto para gente con buen gusto. Digo, para menores.

El **disclaimer** de siempre**; ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

**The Little Strenght**

**- Capítulo 3 -**

_**Innocence**_

Hace una hora, más o menos, tenía el cuaderno sobre las piernas, no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de ir hasta su piso a cambiarse o a comer algo, así que mejor se dedicaría a estudiar allí, en la facultad. Bien, siendo honesta, sí pudo haber ido, pero ciertamente volver a un lugar donde estaba sola casi todo el tiempo era deprimente, así que mejor eligió quedarse en uno de los jardines del campus a repasar circuitos.

— Inoue-san, ¿no almuerzas? — Preguntó una de sus cinco compañeras de carrera, sentándose a su lado mientras le tendía un bollo dulce, el cual la chica de anteojos aceptó sin mayor cuestionamiento.

— Dejé la cartera en casa… he salido algo aprisa esta mañana. — Tras quitarle el envoltorio plástico le dio una mordida al bollo. — Gracias, Yorimoto-san.

— Tranquila, mi madre tiene una panadería, así que siempre traigo de estos. — Sonrió la pelinegra que a su lado tomaba asiento, dejando un pesado libro sobre la hierba y sacando otro panecillo de su bolsa.

A pesar de todo, a Miyako se le daba fácil relacionarse con otros, más aún que en una carrera con un total de cuarenta y siete alumnos, eran apenas seis chicas, cada cual más rara que la otra. La tal Yorimoto, llamada Yori por sus compañeros, le hablaba de algunas cosas, mientras la oriunda de Odaiba pretendía escucharla, algo de que siempre vivió en Shinjuku y que por los estudios se había trasladado al centro y alguna que otra cosa le entendió, porque realmente no estaba prestando atención, no, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de aquel escenario, si bien pretendía concentrarse en sus estudios de circuitos y todas esas cosas. La chica seguía hablándole y ella de cuando en cuando asentía o soltaba algún comentario que creyera acorde a la situación.

Fue cuando el tono de mensaje recibido de su móvil que recién pareció más animada, más al ver quién era el destinatario.

_**«¡Gracias Miya! Me sirvió mucho tu ayuda y he aprobado el examen de música con buena calificación. Espero poder viajar a Tokio este fin de semana, quiero que hagamos galletas, juntos.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Ken.»**_

La sonrisa casi boba de su rostro era casi imposible de descifrar, fue cuando la pelinegra de aspecto hipster tomó la palabra, emitiendo una risita y una expresión de alivio.

— ¿Tu novio? — Interrogó la otra, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. — ¿De qué facultad es?

— A-ah, no, no, él es estudiante de preparatoria aún, último año… salimos desde que vamos en secundaria. — Comentó en tono relajado la pelivioleta, terminándose el panecillo.

— ¡Qué romántico! Un _kohai_ y una _senpai_… — Murmuró la pelinegra, casi revolcándose sobre la hierba al oír el "chisme".

— ¡No, qué va! Sólo nos llevamos un año y un par de meses, no es nada del otro mundo, Yori-san.

— ¿Y quién es tu novio? ¿Tienes fotos?

— Supongo que es obvio que tendré un par… — Acto seguido rebuscó en su móvil, sonriendo al hallar una foto de ambos, del último _Tanabata_.

La hipster miró la foto unos momentos, mirando a Miyako y luego el móvil, estándose así unos cinco minutos, en lo que le devolvía el celular, completamente ruborizada.

— ¿Es Ichijouji Ken-san? ¿El chico genio de hace como unos siete años atrás, verdad? ¡Wow! ¡Inoue-san debe ser muy lista para estar con un chico así! ¡Qué suerte tienes! — Ahora parecía que Miyako no se quitaría de encima a aquella en un buen, buen tiempo.

Pero para suerte suya ya era hora de volver a clases y además a la chica aquella la veía en apenas dos o tres clases, como mucho y la que venía no debería soportarla. Qué irónico, al fin hallaba a alguien que la exasperaba en un modo bastante malo, pero tampoco quería ser descortés sin conocerla mucho, aunque si se sinceraba tampoco le interesaba mucho, parecía del tipo que se metía en carrera de hombres nada más que para ligar. Suspiró, agarró sus cosas y tras dirigirle una sonrisa a la chica, se fue a su clase de cálculo integral. Apenas entró al aula, tomando asiento al frente sacó el móvil y digitó un mensaje, sonriéndose levemente y dándole a "enviar" antes de ponerlo en modo silencioso y guardándolo en su bolso.

**-.-.-**

Mientras hablaba del partido del domingo con Daisuke el tono de mensajes de su teléfono le advirtió de un mensaje entrante, rápidamente lo tomó y sonrió abiertamente, manteniendo el móvil en su mano por espacio de varios minutos, sin duda aquello cerraba con broche de oro una jornada que mejor no pudo ir. El chico de las googles tomó el celular y sonrió burlón, devolviéndole el aparato en el acto.

— Tonto enamorado, tonto enamorado. — Canturreó, con una risita burlesca, mientras miraba al ojiazul aún "en las nubes".

— Te corroe la envidia, _Dai-Dai_. — Una voz femenina irrumpió allí, Hikari miraba al Ichijouji con un gesto calmado. — ¿Cómo está Miyako-san?

— Le envié un mensaje hace un rato, de no ser por ella hubiera suspendido ese examen de música… — Respondió el aludido, en postura relajada. — Dijo que iba a su clase de cálculo. — Le extendió el aparato a la Yagami, la cual leyó en voz alta.

_**«No me agradezcas, Ken, sólo hice lo que debía de hacer por ti. :) **_

_**Ahora voy a clase de cálculo, pero ¡sí! Ese plan suena genial, te espero entonces.**_

_**Salúdame a los chicos, ¿sí?**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Miyako.»**_

— Pareja estúpida. — Rió Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

— Todo porque no tienes novia, amargado. Hasta Iori se echó novia, deberías apurarte o vas a terminar vistiendo santos. — Agregó Takeru, que hasta ese entonces parecía metido en una lectura de su clase de filosofía. — Por cierto, Ken, ¿de qué hablaba Miya-tan?

— Es el fin de semana que voy a Tokio, ya que luego se nos vienen los parciales y no podré ir con tanta libertad. Quedamos en que haríamos galletas… — Contestó con suavidad.

— ¿Hacer galletas? ¡Menudo par! Ya están algo grandecitos para eso, deberían pasar a otras cosas. — Claramente se leía la doble intención de Daisuke con esas palabras, aunque en el fondo era sólo para animar a su mejor amigo, sabía que Ken se sentía un poco solo al no estar con Miyako durante los recesos.

— Me lo dice el que en sus diecisiete años no ha tenido novia ni perro que le ladre, qué impresionante. — El tono malicioso y dulzón siempre era una buena táctica para hacer callar al ruidoso Motomiya por un rato, aquel recurso que le aprendió a la perfección a los demás del grupo de Elegidos.

— A Daisuke desde que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto se le han declarado varias chicas, pero por alguna razón ninguna parece interesarle… ¿Será por Takaya-senpai, la que era compañera de Miya-tan? — Comentó Takeru, riéndose al notar el sonrojo del moreno, a lo que sólo negó con la cabeza. — Pero Takaya-senpai se ha ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, no pareces tener mucho de tu lado, Daisuke… ¡Tú y tu manía de apuntar a las imposibles!

— Ya, ya, lo capto, mejor me compro un bonsai y me caso con él, ¿feliz? — Rechinó los dientes en lo que Ken le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¿Y por qué no te vas a estudiar a Estados Unidos? Con tanto intercambio, quién sabe cómo te va. — Acotó Ken, restándole tensión al ambiente, aunque debía admitir que no tenía el mismo don de conciliador que Miyako.

Luego hablaron de otras cosas triviales hasta que se les hizo la hora de volver a clases, siendo apenas lunes sería una larga espera al fin de semana para ir hasta Tokio. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana cómo el viento acarreaba algunas hojas, sintiendo próxima la estación estival, ya hacían cerca de dos meses o algo más que ella había comenzado su vida de estudiante universitaria y él el último año de preparatoria, debía comenzar ya a aplicarse a alguna facultad o algo por el estilo, aunque realmente de momento no quería pensarlo, es más, no quería pensar en el futuro y dedicarse sólo a esforzarse en el presente. Incluso dejaba de fijarse en el pasar de la fecha, aunque se viera obligado a aterrizar de vez en cuando.

— Bien, alumnos, con fecha al 1 de junio del 2009, llenen la cartilla de posibles carreras y facultades, sean serios por favor. La delegada repartirá en breve las cartillas. Repito, sean serios y responsables. Ah, al graciosito que me la devuelva vacía se queda a limpiar acá y el laboratorio de química. — Bueno, no quedaba más que obedecer, porque cuando Maeda comenzaba con esas amenazas realmente cumplía y nadie quería limpiar las porquerías del susodicho laboratorio.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, con las manos apoyadas en el pupitre, ¡Primero de junio! Al día después ¡Miyako cumpliría diecinueve años y sin poder pasar con ella su cumpleaños! Tras ver que toda la clase lo observaba y que el profesor esbozaba una mueca entre enojo y preocupación, pidió disculpas y volvió a sentarse.

— Lo siento, sólo he recordado algo de pronto. — Espetó, mirando la hoja ya dejada por la delegada y meditando con qué tres sandeces llenarla.

**-.-.-**

¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Estar enferma en su cumpleaños, con una fiebre que apenas la dejaba capaz de moverse de la cama? ¿Pasarlo completamente SOLA? ¿O saber que había reprobado el primer examen de cálculo diferenciado? Bien, dos de junio, no tenías pinta de ser buen día para nada. Quiso llamar a Hawkmon, pero comprendió que tampoco era posible, ya que había que hacer todo un aparatoso ajetreo para abrir las puertas al mundo digital, por cautela le había escuchado decir a Koushiro. Se quedó en la habitación del pequeño departamento, cubierta apenas por una sábana ligera y vistiendo tan sólo una de las camisas de su novio y unos pantaloncillos, se notaba ya el inminente verano y la fiebre no colaboraba en hacerla sentir mejor, ¡apenas eran las siete y tantas de la mañana! ¡Era increíble que ya tan temprano hiciera un calor tan insoportable! Se dispuso a dormir de nuevo cuando el celular sonó, alguien la llamaba para primero cantarle por su cumpleaños. Y ella sonrió, abrazando la almohada y con la cabeza ligeramente colgando del borde de la cama, dejando caer su larguísimo cabello contra el suelo.

— Happy birthday, Miya. — Susurró Ken desde el otro lado de la línea, había sido el primero en llamar, incluso le había dejado una dedicatoria medio cursi en Facebook, pero necesitaba llamarla.

— Thank you so much, you just made my day. — Rió una Miyako _muy_ congestionada, a veces y de la nada les daba por hablar alguna que otra cosa en inglés, siendo reconocidos como "la pareja friki que se la pasa jugando videojuegos y en comunidades de Internet llenas de otros frikis"

— Se te oye congestionada, ¿todo bien?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio de varios segundos, en los que Ken, más que preocupado, volvió a tomar la palabra, dejando la tostada que mordisqueaba en el plato, mientras se paraba e iba a su habitación, sacando ropa casual; su novia estaba enferma y sola en su cumpleaños y ¡bien podía saltarse un día de clases! Hablaría con su madre, ella comprendería sus motivos.

— Miya, te lo repito, ¿todo bien, amor? ¿No necesitas nada?

De nuevo silencio, la chica había posado la mano sobre el micrófono para evitar que el otro escuchara los sollozos, estaba frustrada y sería toda una niñería echarse a llorar por teléfono, no pudo hacerlo muy bien que se diga y Ken sí alcanzó a escuchar aquel llanto ahogado, lo cual terminó de asustarlo.

— Iré para allá, ¡por favor permanece en cama! Te amo, muchísimo, sólo aguanta unas horas, ¿sí? — Estaba casi histérico, pero aún así logró imprimirle cierta serenidad a su voz para tranquilizarla a ella.

— Sí… — Respondió en un susurro quedo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. — Te amo… y te espero.

**-.-.-**

Se cambió por un conjunto casual, agarró el regalo que había comprado con antelación, su cartera y un bolso y salió de la casa como quien no quiere la cosa, ciertamente desde que estaba en la preparatoria, era la primera vez que se saltaba clases, ¡pero su novia era más importante! Ya había ido un par de veces a su piso y recordaba más o menos la ruta a seguir, los transbordos y todo ese asunto, por si acaso, sacó un papel arrugado del bolso, confirmando por dónde iba. Aparte del regalo, llevaba consigo su colección de Star Wars, sin duda, aquello la animaría, ¡conocía sus gustos! El viaje se le hizo eterno, pero tampoco hizo nada para aminorar el paso del tiempo, al menos debía hacer algunas cuantas combinaciones y el trayecto se veía menos tedioso.

A eso de las doce del mediodía llegó a su destino, pasando el único camino que realmente se molestó en aprender de memoria, recordando que allí había una enorme florería con toda clase de flores, las más sencillas, las más elegantes y las exóticas. Repasó mentalmente qué flores solían gustarle a su novia y recordó muy vagamente un comentario sobre la belleza de los girasoles, así que optó por éstas, para llevarlas en un enorme ramo con un gran moño rojo. Ya adquirido el otro presente, se apresuró a llegar al edificio en donde ahora vivía la pelivioleta, incluso teniendo que esquivar a más de alguna persona, ¡llevaba prisa! Normalmente se quedaba a pedir disculpas, pero ahora con mucho gritaba un "lo siento" mientras se seguía abriendo paso entre todos, hasta doblar por otra avenida y llegar al pequeño y viejo edificio, el cual estaba casi metido en un callejón lleno de árboles y verde, quizás a la mayor le era lo más similar al hogar. Contó los minutos hasta que hubo llegado a aquella puerta, la cuarta desde las escaleras, en el segundo piso, dejando las cosas en el piso por unos momentos y sacando la llave que traía colgando del cuello gracias a una cadenilla que Miyako le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, notando de inmediato cierto aroma a encierro, pero prácticamente todo en su lugar, salvo por el indescriptible desastre de libros y cuadernos de la mesa de la sala de estar, más la laptop cerrada; supuso entonces que Miyako estuvo estudiando hasta las tantas de nuevo, se asomó lentamente a la habitación de su novia y la notó toda despatarrada.

Acercándose más, olía claramente el aroma a sudor, a más encierro, a fiebre y enfermedad, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas y dejar sólo los visillos haciendo de filtro de luz, acomodó como pudo a la enferma, cubriéndola un poco más, intentando no fijarse en la camisa casi abierta que dejaba al aire sus senos, ¡no era momento de pensar cosas así, por Dios! Haciendo de tripas corazón acercó las manos para cerrarle la camisa.

Mal por su parte, justo la otra se mueve, provocando un roce entre la suave piel de sus pechos y su mano, cosa que lo descolocó unos momentos, para luego retomar lo que se había propuesto en un comienzo, abotonando de una buena vez la camisa, quizás estaba tan enferma que ni se percataba de lo que estaba pasando, así que para terminar de calmarse se fue a ordenar rápidamente el desastre de libros, fue a la cocina y rebuscó el botiquín con medicinas, mientras llamaba a alguien.

— ¿Mamá? Mira, no quiero que me preguntes… no me digas nada además de lo que necesito saber… — Escuchó una afirmación y continuó. — ¿Qué debo hacer para bajarle la fiebre a alguien…? Ah, no, no, yo estoy bien. En casa te explico mejor, pero diré que estoy en Tokio. Ajá, sí. Bien, una sopa ligera, paños húmedos y algún antipirético. Ajá, sí, sí, le diré en tu nombre, sí, yo también te quiero. Muchas gracias, mamá, vuelve sana y salva a casa. — Dejó el móvil en la mesada de la cocina, cortando algunas verduras y poniendo a descongelar un trozo de pollo, al rato ya se hallaba preparando la comida para la enferma.

En eso unos brazos le rodearon con suma suavidad por la espalda, al sentir el roce de sus brazos contra los suyos se dio cuenta que aquella fiebre no había bajado en lo más mínimo y suspiró, girándose y tomándola suavemente por los hombros, sonriéndole con un atisbo de culpa en la mirada.

— Ve a la cama, te estoy preparando algo de sopa porque debes comer algo. — Como pudo la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, saliendo un momento y volviendo a entrar, cargando el ramo de girasoles y la caja que traía con el presente. — Ahora sí, Miya, feliz cumpleaños. — Tras entregarle sus regalos, abrazarla firmemente, la besó en los labios, sin el más mínimo temor de resfriarse. Luego esperó que abriera el presente, una caja del más fino té negro tipo Darjeeling, el favorito por excelencia de Miyako, más algunos bombones caseros que estuvo casi batallando por hacer. Tras darle un beso en la frente se fue a la cocina a ver si el almuerzo estaba listo. — Traeré el almuerzo, no te muevas, ¿eh?

Dicho y hecho, al rato llegaba con una bandeja con dos tazones de sopa, un poco de pan y las medicinas para la enferma. Se acomodó a su lado, sonriéndole con suavidad, indicándole tomarse el antipirético y el antiinflamatorio de manera pausada. Mientras comía con toda la calma posible, mirándola de vez en cuando y vigilando que terminara de almorzar, que se tomara las medicinas y todo. Luego se fue a terminar de ordenar para dejarla dormir, cada tanto poniéndole paños húmedos en la frente de manera que pudiera reducirle la fiebre lo máximo posible.

El problema era que ya había hecho todo en el piso y se aburría como una ostra, así que se fue a la sala, con un refresco de manzana y puso el dichoso DVD con la primera de las películas de la saga, se sabía los diálogos casi de memoria, pero no dejaba de ser interesante, podría mirar millones de veces esa película, saberse los diálogos de memoria, pero siempre, siempre la elegía por sobre otras. Estaba realmente absorto en la televisión cuando ni se percató de los brazos que se le echaban al cuello y los labios empeñados en agasajar a los suyos, lo cual –apenas– notó, sonriendo de lado y pausando el video.

— No, no la pauses. Hace tiempo no la veo. — Comentó, besándole el cuello mientras se quedaba a su lado, abrazándole por el torso.

Ken se encogió de hombros, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su pareja y la otra mano posándola deliberadamente sobre uno de sus desnudos muslos, acariciando este con suma suavidad, aunque se le notaba claramente sonrojado, como si quisiera mantener la atención fija en el filme, cosa poco posible con los pequeños besos y delicadas mordidas que Miyako le propinaba a su cuello. Siguieron en esa misma postura, abrazados, _intentando probar al otro_, por así decirlo, hasta que Ken se terminó medio cansando de aquel juego de "resistencia", por lo que terminó por apagar el reproductor de DVD y la TV, buscando su bolso, sabía que esa condenada cosa debía estar allí, por cosas equis siempre olvidaba sacarla y guardarla en sitio seguro. Siguió rebuscando hasta que dio con lo que quería, aunque de sólo tener el objeto en la mano se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— Ah, "_esos_" que Dai te regaló en tu cumpleaños… — Quiso sonar despreocupada, pero ya sentía que en cierto modo habían postergado demasiado aquel asunto, que mientras otros ya corrían por la tercera base, ellos dos parecían noviazgo de críos de primaria.

Miyako apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros de Ken, ambos miraban aquella caja de preservativos como si fuera obra del mismo diablo, se fijaban en la fecha de caducidad y si es que traía una especie de instructivo, trataban de rememorar las embarazosas clases de sexualidad y prevención del primer año y así, tenían que admitir, en su jerga internauta, que eran unos completos _noobs_ ante el tema. Se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa y suspiraron; claro que se sentían listos, pero al mismo tiempo les invadía cierto miedo, inseguridad tal vez.

Y como sucedía ocasionalmente, el menor decidió tomar la iniciativa, llevándosela a suaves empujoncitos hasta la habitación, pensó que estaría bien comenzar por besar, primero de manera casta y delicada, besos que le iban siendo correspondidos, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de éstos. Al cabo de un rato, ya bastante agitados, se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa; un gesto nervioso, una de esas risas que indican que realmente no sabes qué demonios estás haciendo, pero que sin embargo te gusta lo que está pasando. Vuelven a reír y se dejan caer sobre la cama, ambos boca arriba y mirando el blanco techo durante un momento que se hizo eterno, aquella mezcla de sensaciones era demasiado como para poder hacer algo.

Emoción, miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo, más emoción, adrenalina, profunda entrega, amor del real, otra vez miedo, temores, más ansiedad, inseguridades… El corazón de ambos palpitaba rápidamente, el sonrojo en la piel de los dos era evidente, pero ninguno era capaz de decir una palabra ni tampoco de mover un músculo, ¿es que acaso tanto miedo daba la primera vez?

— A este paso no llegaremos a ningún lado… — Para extrañeza de Miyako, Ken rompía el silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, soltando un sonoro suspiro. — Teniendo a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado soy incapaz de tocarla, qué diablos... — Y otro suspiro huía de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía su brazo en la misma posición.

— ¿Y si por un rato olvidamos las buenas costumbres y sólo nos dejamos llevar? Digo, creo que lo pensamos demasiado y terminamos ahogados en una tacita de leche… — La chica ladeó la cabeza con un movimiento lento, mirándole de soslayo, tomando su mano y riendo como si aquel asunto, en el fondo, fuera divertido. — No deberíamos cuestionarnos todo esto y dejarlo fluir… al menos eso opino.

— Qué sabio de tu parte… sinceramente. — Le correspondió la mirada, sonriéndole de manera dulce, volteándose un poco hasta abrazarla y hacerla girar hasta quedar ambos cara a cara, sujetándola por la cintura, pasando allí sus dedos hasta levantarle la camisa y seguir acariciando su piel ahora al descubierto. — Tu piel es tan cálida y suave… — Volvió a reírse despacio, besando su frente.

Ya añadir palabras al asunto sería estropear la buena atmósfera, por lo que continuaron, intercalando entre caricias cada vez más íntimas, algunas palabras vagas sin venir demasiado a lugar y besos, sí, besos cada vez más profundos y duraderos, poco a poco prendas cayendo ya fuera al piso o a los pies de la cama —según funcionara la puntería de cada uno— y algunas risas por la situación, porque fuera de todo, aquello no dejaba de llenarlos de un extraño sentimiento que en el fondo se podía describir como _felicidad_.

Ken tenía la intención de seguir, pero la vista lo detuvo unos momentos; su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada, su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol erizada y algo sudada y sus ojos, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de inexplicables emociones, por lo que sólo esbozó una sonrisa amable, sobre ella y acercando su rostro al de ella, al punto de que sus alientos se confundían.

— No voy a lastimarte… te lo juro. — La besó con respeto en los labios, acariciando su mejilla, bajando las manos hasta la cadera de la joven, manteniendo esa sonrisa que a Miyako le indicaba que afuera podría estar ocurriendo un cataclismo y sin embargo su mundo interior estaría en la más absoluta paz.

Más besos, más caricias, más palabras suaves en susurros, algún que otro suspiro de por medio, pero ni eso lo detuvo, siguió explorando cada forma, cada sensación nueva de aquel cuerpo, lo mismo Miyako, aquella piel blanca, un cuerpo si bien delgado, fibroso a causa del ejercicio constante que implicaba el fútbol, piernas firmes… ¿qué más podía pedir?

Y allí estaban, completamente desnudos ante el otro, experimentando algo más allá del amor; la misma entrega, la más pura e inocente entrega, tanto amor que no podía ser expresado con simples caricias o palabras, ese sentimiento único que no fueron capaces de describir, pero ¿importaba? En aquel momento no, sólo se concentraban en sentir al otro, en entregarse en aquel puro acto.

_El ser uno solo._

Y antes de que pudieran razonar otra vez, allí estaban, extenuados, las pieles enrojecidas y la respiración trabajosa, pero increíblemente felices, riendo en realidad, abrazados y dándose algunos besos suaves, mirándose el uno al otro y viéndose completamente satisfechos. Miyako lo reconocía; no era de aquellas primeras veces en donde todo era flores, lágrimas y maravillas, pero sin duda no dejaba de ser especial, ni siquiera estaba llorando de la dicha o algo similar, como supuso que podría suceder, pero a cambio una risa que se extendía primero nerviosa y al final de manera abierta reemplazaba al idílico llanto y en tanto, Ken la observaba, con una sonrisa pacífica, acariciando aún su rostro con el torso de su mano, besando su frente, se había planteado muchas situaciones, pero ninguna le hacía sombra a la magia de aquel momento.

_Porque aquella era la sensación más hermosa del mundo, _la más inocente y hermosa sensación que pudieron haber sentido una vez.

* * *

— Y pensar que ahora casi ni perdemos tiempo… — Rió Miyako, ahora arropada hasta la cabeza, compartiendo las cobijas con Ken. — Puedo decir muy bien que hemos crecido a nuestro ritmo, pero siempre juntos.

— Claro, de eso va, ¿no? El ir paso a paso, pero caminando juntos, mientras tengamos el mismo objetivo, todo irá bien, porque eso es lo que queríamos, para empezar. — Añadió, asiendo con sutileza su mano a su cintura, besándola en los labios. — Porque antes de desearte, te respeté, como mi novia, como mujer y como ser humano.

— Pues a veces deberías ser menos modoso e irrespetuoso, ¿no? — Soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no me recrimine luego, señorita! — Exclamó entre risas, lanzándose sobre ella en un "salvaje" ataque de besos y cosquillas, riendo a la par con ella.

Si el tiempo había obrado así, por algo fue, porque ahora eran capaces de mirar hacia atrás y simplemente sonreír, porque aquello fue una parte importante de sí mismos, el saber dejar atrás la inocencia carnal y aún así seguir igual de entregados, igual de enamorados. La única diferencia radicaba en que, ahora, había un nivel mayor de entendimiento entre los dos, otra clase de confianza.

Y la _inocencia_ es otra forma de _fortaleza_.

* * *

Voy a ser MUY honesta, siento que aquí me fui horriblemente por las ramas, creo que le di demasiadas vueltas, pero en parte es porque he debido tomarme DEMASIADAS pausas para continuar esto + que perdí totalmente el hábito de escribir smut + no quería sonar vulgar :c pero en fin, aquí lo traigo tras un largo, eterno batallar conmigo misma.

Lamento si les desilusioné; no hubo escenita porno como tal, pero está la insinuación y la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? :'D

Ahora sí, seré bieeen honesta, NI IDEA cuando actualice aquí, abril no trae findes largos y hago uso de éste sólo porque estoy sola en casa.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme hasta este punto!

*** . Carrie.**


	5. Crisis

Este capítulo lo comencé un lunes, lo escribí en un cuaderno mientras esperaba que me atendieran en el hospital, aunque me matara la cefalea, necesitaba centrar mi atención en otras cosas. No es un capítulo muy alegre, como otros… ni siquiera escribo esto con el mejor temple de ánimo, pero tenía que pasar en limpio lo que comencé y seguirlo. Ya, sin más, les dejo con el capítulo IV de The Little Strenght.

¡Lamento la tardanza! Prometo drama, drama, drama a montones en este capítulo :'D

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, es mía.

* * *

**The Little Strenght**

**- Capítulo IV -**

_**Crisis**_

_Crisis_, palabra que en el fondo denota oportunidad. Pero, cuando ves el asunto tan jodidamente negro, ¿qué hay más allá del negro? Se formuló millones de veces la pregunta, planteándola de todas las maneras posibles y aún así nada, seguía sin una posible respuesta, todo se reducía a una sola pregunta, _¿qué? _

_Se dijeron cosas muy hirientes el uno al otro, _los gritos de Miyako, el silencio sepulcral de Ken al final, un portazo y otro chillido de rabia. Nunca discutían y las pocas veces que pasaba aquello, siempre terminaban limando asperezas y resolviendo el asunto de una buena vez, ¿y por qué ahora no? Claro, _Ken estaba celoso_. Y ella lo tachó de enfermizo e inseguro, lo cual desencadenó una discusión terrible.

Era cierto, desde que ambos comenzaron su vida universitaria, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, prácticamente se veían muy poco, con mucho durante las noches, si es que Miyako no debía pasársela en vela estudiando o Ken con prácticas, los mensajes de texto y correos ya no bastaban para mantener la buena comunicación.

No se había llevado absolutamente ninguna de sus pertenencias, sin embargo esa noche no volvió a dormir, ni las cuatro que le siguieron.

¿Y por qué demonios Ken había estallado en celos? Oh sí, _sus compañeros_ de proyecto de titulación, comenzaban siempre temprano con aquella labor, para tener la suficiente cantidad de datos y poder armar un buen informe. Miyako trabajaba junto a la tal Yori y dos chicos más, uno de ellos se mostraba muy cercano a la chica de anteojos y Miyako siempre le celebraba las bromas, _pésimas bromas,_ gruñía Ken.

Miyako simplemente no lo comprendía, quizás porque ella solía ser demasiado _simple_, quizás porque Ken era un hombre_ complejo_. Y se cuestionaba porqué, habiendo tantas chicas espectaculares, tanta mujer bonita, tanta fémina inteligente y tanta belleza rondándole a él, la había escogido a ella. Ken se lo repetía a menudo, veía tanta virtud en ella, _como la más hermosa y pura flor del jardín_… pero jamás imaginó que la misma pasión que demostraba al hacer al amor la tendría en otros aspectos, _los celos_, por poner un ejemplo.

No se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza que la cercanía con nuevos amigos pudiera desatar tal tormenta en lo que parecía su apacible y dulce tacita de leche, no, nunca se lo esperó.

Cuarto día a solas en casa y ya el hastío terminaría por abrumarla. Tomó unas pocas prendas, escribió una nota en un post-in, pegándolo a la nevera y salió, rumbo a la casa de sus padres, aprovechando la _Golden Week_, iría a ayudar a sus padres con el negocio. Calculando la hora, llegaría a eso de las nueve de la noche.

**«Fui a casa de mis padres a ayudar. Si se te ha pasado el estúpido enfado, llama allá.**

**Miyako.»**

Tras eso, aseguró la puerta y se dirigió a tomar el tren.

**« — »**

—¿Vas a decirme qué diablos pasó o te vas a quedar allí enfurruñado hasta que te saque las palabras a golpes, Ken?— Desde que Daisuke se había ido a Estados Unidos a realizar su sueño, Takeru había pasado a ser su confidente, porque siempre tenía una palabra adecuada a sus inquietudes, por tontas que estas le parecieran al propio Ichijouji.

Guardó silencio nuevamente, parecía ser que las burbujas del acuario eran mucho más interesantes que la conversación que había estado evitando llevar a cabo, había llegado al apartamento de Takeru hace cuatro días, había estado evadiendo hablar del tema, casi siempre enfocándolo a los estudios del Takaishi, los deportes o las noticias, a saber por qué.

—Te peleaste con Miyako-san, ¿verdad?— Al fin Takeru se atrevía a romper el silencio, interrumpido sólo por el burbujear de la pecera. —Dime, ¿no crees que deberías ir y resolverlo?

—No… no aún. Sé que fui irracional, pero Miya también tiene la culpa, ¡sabe cuánto me molesta que coquetee con otros chicos! A veces parece inconsciente de lo bonita que es…— Miró a Takeru, quien se reía abiertamente de lo que estaba diciéndole. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, que eres un condenado celoso y reprochabas a Daisuke por eso mismo. En serio, hombre, te apuesto un brazo a que no es nada del rollo mental que te estás montando, ¡vamos! Miyako te ha querido desde hace mucho como para coquetear con alguien más. Además, ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntos y yo sólo me atreví a salir con Hikari-chan hace dos años. Si la amas de verdad, verás cómo lo resuelves.

Las palabras de Takeru le quedaron rondando un buen rato, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en los peces dorados de la pecera, con las manos sobre las rodillas. De alguna manera, pensó que Daisuke le hubiera dicho más o menos lo mismo y que sólo había sido cegado por sus infantiles celos de creer que alguien más tomaría lo que consideraba de su propiedad. Mas, Miyako no era un objeto, ella era libre… pero sabía que dentro de esa misma libertad ella lo había escogido de entre otros posibles candidatos.

—Gracias, Takeru.— Asintió tan sólo una vez, sonriendo más tranquilo. —Sólo quiero esperar a que se enfríe ella un poco, si voy ahora mismo, tal vez me lance lo primero que tenga a mano…

—O se arrojará a tu cuello a colmarte de besos y caricias, ¡bah! Las mujeres son raras, Ken… un día te dicen que te odian y ojalá que te mueras y al otro no pueden vivir sin ti.— Se fue a la cocina a buscar dos latas de jugo –sabiendo de la poca resistencia del peliazul y su regla de no beber entre semana, por feriado que fuera– y le dio una, para celebrar una buena decisión por parte de su amigo.

Aunque por la hora ya era bastante tarde para volver, a primera hora del día siguiente volvería a casa, le compraría un enorme ramo de girasoles y la llevaría a comer fuera en señal de disculpas.

**« — »**

Apenas llegó a casa de sus padres, se puso manos a la obra para ayudar con el almacén, que pese a los años no había cambiado en prácticamente nada, salvo que ahora sólo era atendido por los señores Inoue, ya que los hijos finalmente habían dejado el nido. También habían cambiado un poco los clientes, aunque no faltaban los habituales.

Se sentía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia el tener nuevamente el mandil con la insignia del negocio cubriéndole la ropa, protegiéndola de las manchas. Todo aquel ambiente tenía un melancólico aroma a viejo, como si no hubiera estado en siglos en ese lugar –las veces que iba, por lo general ayudaba un poco y se dedicaba más a ver a viejos amigos o cosas por el estilo–. Pero ver los rostros envejecidos de sus padres le recordaban el paso del tiempo, de alguna forma. Si ella era una visitante ocasional, sus hermanos aparecían sólo para celebraciones familiares; Momoe se había casado hace casi un año, Chizuru estudiaba en otra prefectura y Mantarou se había ido a vivir con su pareja hace unos cuantos meses.

Era casi como ser hija única en aquellos momentos.

—¡Miyako-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!— La chica de los ojos ámbar salió de sus cavilaciones, notando frente a ella a su amigo de infancia, Iori, quien se veía más alto que ella, con el cabello ligeramente crecido y el Kendo parecía rendir sus frutos. Si bien recordaba, estaba ya en preparatoria. —¿Aprovechando la Golden Week?

—¡Ah sí, hola Iori-kun!— Sonrió de manera cálida, saliendo un momento del mostrador y pidiéndole un descanso a su madre, la cual simplemente asintió y la dejó quitarse el mandil para ir fuera unos minutos.

Ambos salieron juntos a la calle a dar una vuelta por el sector que la vio crecer, comentando cosas de sus vidas, porque pese a todo, Iori seguía siendo su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre la escuchaba en todos los asuntos, incluso aquellos que el menor no comprendía del todo, pero ya ayudaba el hecho de que la dejara desahogarse. Naturalmente le terminó contando de su pelea con Ken, lo cual el castaño parecía comprender a la perfección, pues sólo iba asintiendo a sus palabras, emitiendo alguna que otra opinión al respecto.

—Uhm, Miyako-san… ¿sabes algo? Es perfectamente normal que Ichijouji-san esté celoso al respecto, _puede que tú no te des cuenta porque convives día a día contigo misma, pero los demás sí notamos que ahora estás más guapa_, como suele decir Daisuke-san _«la edad te ha favorecido»_. Es completamente normal que se sienta un poco inseguro al ver que otro chico se acerca a su novia, tenga o no otras intenciones.— Comentó como la cosa más obvia del mundo, mirando a los ojos a la compañera de Hawkmon.

Era cierto, solía perderse demasiado en detalles y no reparaba en las cosas más evidentes, tampoco tenía una alta autoestima, pero algo en sus palabras, en su voz, le llevó a confiar en que aquello era la más pura verdad. Miyako asintió, sonriendo. Esa misma noche planeaba volver a casa y esperar a Ken.

—¡Cierto, debo ir a comprar las especias para la cena!— Recordó de pronto el menor, arrancándole una carcajada a su vieja amiga.

**« — »**

—¡Ya volví! Lamento haber tardado tan…— la palabra quedó en sus labios cuando vio lo sucedido, su madre estaba deshecha en llanto, con las manos temblando y sujetando a su padre, uno de los pasillos mostraba un tremendo desorden. —…to.

Al menos esta vez su cerebro supo responder de la manera adecuada y terminó ella por llamar a la ambulancia, su padre se había caído desde el peldaño más alto de la escalera y todo indicaba que se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, entre los cristales rotos de las botellas y frascos de salsas y bebidas, manchones varios de sangre en el piso y… las manos de su madre, ensangrentadas con sangre que no era suya. Y clientes conmocionados. ¡Maldita sea, no había salido más de media hora! Al menos Iori había llamado a su madre, informándole del accidente dentro de la tienda, para ayudar a su amiga en lo posible.

—Mamá… ¿q-qué tan mal está…?— Una parte de sí no quería saber la respuesta, quería creer que simplemente se había golpeado y que estaría bien, pero… casi no respiraba.

—Miyako… tu padre ha sufrido un infarto.— Contestó Inoue madre, tan serena como podía.

Lo que siguió fue frenético, el ulular de las sirenas, pasos de un lado a otro, el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y ella, respondiendo de manera automática, como si corazón y cerebro hubieran sufrido una desconexión repentina… era necesario, dolorosamente necesario. Ahora, limpiar el desastre era la última de las prioridades, por lo que corrió a echar a los clientes –y morbosos– para bajar las cortinas una vez se hubieron llevado al señor Inoue al hospital. Los paramédicos tampoco dieron un informe alentador y sólo quedaba esperar, hablaron de una posible contusión cerebral por la altura de la caída y severo daño por el infarto, producido segundos antes de la caída.

Al notar a su hija más alterada que ella misma, la señora Inoue decidió dejarla a cargo del lugar, le encargó limpiar un poco el desastre mientras ella iba a acompañar a su esposo al hospital, prometió llamar ante cualquier eventualidad y pidió poner al tanto a los tres hijos mayores. Tras besar a su hija en la mejilla, se fue a ver qué sería de su marido.

Iori, por su parte, se ofreció para acompañar a Miyako, comprendiendo que en aquel estado no sería capaz de hacerse cargo de todo. Entre ambos limpiaron y luego de aquello el castaño fue a la máquina expendedora a prepararle un vaso de café.

—Gracias…— Respondió cabizbaja, sentada sobre una de las cajas. —Iori-kun, puedes irte a ca…— El sonido estrepitoso de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, procedió a contestar rápidamente… era su madre. —¿Mamá?— Escuchó atenta, mientras su rostro poco a poco iba perdiendo el color. —S-sí… no te preocupes, avisaré a mis hermanos… sí, t-tú tranquila, me quedaré lo que haga falta. Gracias por avisar.— Colgó, con expresión derrotada y los humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Hida supo entonces que había sucedido lo peor. La abrazó con fuerzas, pero ni un solo sollozo escapó de sus labios, comprendió que estaba en shock, que recién comenzaba a dimensionar las palabras de su madre; _llegó muerto, los médicos hicieron todo lo posible._ Eran ocho palabras, ocho malditas palabras que no sabía cómo asimilar. Miyako alzó la cabeza, mirando a su amigo, las silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Una vez más, el ringtone de su celular rompía el hilo de sus pensamientos nuevamente, quería creer que era su madre para informarle de un milagro, pero, vamos, esas cosas sencillamente no suceden en la práctica.

El número en el visor la descolocó unos instantes; _Ken_. Procedió a contestar, pero la voz simplemente se rehusaba a salir de su boca, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para finalmente hablar, lastimosamente los sollozos tomaron el lugar.

—¡Miyako! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!— Una sensación molesta de súbito se apoderó de él.

—…E-está muerto, Ken. ¡Él está muerto!

Ken, desde el otro lado de la línea, sintió un zumbido en los oídos, como si de pronto su cabeza comenzara a nadar y un agujero enorme amenazara tragárselo a sus pies, en su mano sostenía el post-in y sobre la mesa de la cocina se encontraban los girasoles.

Iori tomó con suavidad el móvil de la mano de Miyako, le explicó tan calmado como pudo la situación y le suplicó que viniera tan pronto como fuera posible. Acto seguido, volvió a abrazar a su amiga, quien ahora lloraba a los gritos la súbita pérdida.

« — »

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla como un desesperado, limpiando en vano las abundantes lágrimas. Era estúpido de pensar, pero en aquel momento de fragilidad, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, se le hizo hermosa. Quiso expresar tantas palabras, pero ya dejarían la reconciliación para más tarde.

Él, casi tan bien como Iori, comprendía el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido. Desde que llegó, no se apartó de su lado, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, intentando calmar su llanto. Se sentía terrible, jamás había visto a Miyako así, ella que siempre estaba llena de energía, ahora apenas dejaba de llorar para tomar aire y continuar.

Siempre fue igual de sensible, ¡si le dolía hasta eliminar a un enemigo!

Entonces, como una visión divina, supo el verdadero _porqué_ había escogido a Miyako como su compañera de vida; su amor, la pureza de su corazón, su transparencia, todo eso potenciaba su propia bondad, ¿cómo no haberlo visto antes?

Sin su amor, sin su pureza, su bondad no servía de nada. Y aquella crisis le hizo dimensionarlo.

**« — »**

—Miya… yo… lamento haberme molestado contigo.— Comentó una vez hubo finalizado el entierro, envuelto en un traje negro, llevándola del brazo. —Cometí una tontería.

Miyako negó con la cabeza, una sola vez y le abrazó cuando los demás emprendían el regreso a la casa Inoue para consolar a la vida, quien lucía dolorosamente fuerte a los ojos de su hija menor.

—Siempre supe que ibas a llegar, porque siempre he creído en ti… desde que demostraste que eras un hombre de confianza.— Se tranquilizó a sí misma antes de añadir más. —El amor es más fuerte que una crisis, Ken… y no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos para dejarlo morir tan fácil.

Ken asintió con suavidad, estrechando su mano con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y caminando lentamente en dirección a la casa.

Porque una crisis significa oportunidad y el amor sobrevive a todos los reveses cuando es verdadero.

* * *

Se miraron en silencio tras analizar la memoria más amarga desde que comenzaron su relación, sentados sobre la cama, con las manos tomadas, compartiendo un silencioso y único momento.

Él quiso hablar, pero los dulces labios de ella acallaron cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, porque cuando hay tanto amor, cualquier palabra es un accesorio. Y en silencio, Ken fue quien comenzó a llorar, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Miyako.

_Porque eso de que los hombres no lloran es una completa tontería._ Porque, por el contrario, se necesita una increíble fortaleza para admitir una debilidad y demostrarla. Ella, con su sola existencia lo volvía el ser más fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Y ella, con él a su lado, creía poder enfrentarse a todos los monstruos del mundo y salir victoriosa.

Porque aquel amor era la fortaleza de ambos.

—Estoy enamorado de la mujer más fuerte del universo, eso lo tengo claro.— Sonrió tras dejar de llorar, besándola nuevamente en los labios. —Ni todas las crisis del mundo podrán separarnos, ¿cierto?

Miyako asintió, con su entusiasmo habitual, aquel que tanto había enamorado a Ken.

— **. . . —**

* * *

¡Ya casi nos acercamos al final! Uno o dos capítulos más y termino —al fin— este proyecto que, en lo personal, me ha costado mucho llevarlo a cabo. Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, mis estimados lectores y que, de paso, disculpen tanto mis tardanzas, pero ya había explicado antes mis razones. ¡Son encantadores!

En serio, lamento si este capítulo me salió un poco triste, pero era necesario el trago amargo para seguir con la miel 8'D

¡Hasta la otra!

*** . Carrie**


	6. Comprender

**No merezco perdón por tardarme más de un mes en actualizar esta historia, anyway, admito que le quité su prioridad inicial y que por lo mismo, quizás, perdió lectores. ¡Yo advertí! Advertí que mi combinación de lentitud e irresponsabilidad es nefasta. Al final no le quedan más que dos a tres capítulos más y un epílogo, lo tengo todo pensado, pero re desorganizado. En fin c:**

**Desde este capítulo, retomamos el tiempo desde el prólogo, osea, presente.**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**The Little Strenght**

* * *

– **Capítulo V –**

**Comprender**

_Lunes, al fin lunes_ y todas las posibilidades de estar juntos en cama se habían perdido. De todos modos, tenían ambos sus respectivos deberes y no había excusa en el mundo que les permitiera faltar.

Lamentablemente, a Miyako le hizo falta una tonelada de voluntad para deshacerse del abrazo aprehensivo de Ken, ¡tan bien que estaban durmiendo! Salió apenas de la cama, susurrándole despacio para despertarle –había probado el despertarle de maneras más… violentas, con nefastos resultados–. Se inclinó sobre él, mordiendo su cuello y su oreja entre risas, con débiles cosquillas a sus costados, hasta que logró despertar al "bello durmiente", él gruñendo y ella entre risas. Dejó sus caricias insistentes, en lo que un brazo fuerte la atraía otra vez a la cama, entre bufidos de disconformidad y palabras que ni molestarse en traducir. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido y los pálidos y largos dedos masculinos la aprisionaban en enérgicas cosquillas.

—¡Basta, basta! Llegarás tarde a trabajar, Ken… —como pudo, a rastras, salió de entre las cobijas, quitándose, de una vez por todas, la camisa del pijama—. No me hagas traer el hielo…

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… ¿vas primero a la ducha? —Se levantó, resignado. No, definitivamente no era "lunes de mimos"—. ¿A qué hora tienes la primera clase?

—A las nueve, así que ve tú primero… —miró fijamente el reloj mientras se acomodaba la tira del brassier—. Aprovecharé el tiempo para repasar un poco de circuitos…

—Siempre tan estudiosa. —Rió él, besándole la mejilla e internándose en el baño por espacio de algo más de media hora.

Mientras, Miyako tenía otra vez la vista fija en la pantalla de la laptop, un chal de cachemira cubriéndole los hombros y una humeante taza de café negro al lado para espabilarse bien. Último año y ya podría librarse de estar memorizando partes de placas que sólo con el trabajo pondría a la práctica. De vez en cuando se detenía, buscando un algo en la atmósfera de la casa entibiada con la calefacción central.

Se detuvo en el teclear de contenidos, el aroma a su perfume de menta y cedrón –la única que no le revolvía el estómago en las mañanas ni le provocaba estornudos– la sacó de su deber, se puso de pie y le fue a abrazar, con su cabello húmedo rozándole las mejillas, sacándole risas que venían de lo más profundo de sí. Y los ojos azules fijos en los suyos, el beso de los buenos días y una toalla seca en sus manos.

—Haré el desayuno mientras, ¿omelette o tostadas? —el uniforme le daba cierta seriedad, los ojos azules fijos en su figura semidesnuda le despertaban sonrojos repentinos—. No es como si no te hubiera visto así antes, Miyako. —Y, como siempre, le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta, colocándose el delantal y yendo a la cocina—. Procuraré no usar el agua, si la llego a usar y te quemas…

—Te doy un grito, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Cocina en paz. —Meditó un momento, asintiendo de pronto—. ¡Omelette de queso y hierbas!

Tras eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y los respectivos almuerzos. A ver si alguna vez el arroz no le quedaba como una pasta de indescriptible consistencia y de "dudosa procedencia" como solía bromear Daisuke, "¡pero tú eres el cocinero!" se terminaba mosqueando el portador de la Bondad. Al final prefirió agarrar dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo y dejarlos para los respectivos almuerzos; debía admitirlo, fuera de cosas bastante básicas y postres no sabía hacer, si no fuera por Miyako y los aprendizajes maternos, ambos vivirían a sopa instantánea y pan.

Si lo pensaba bien, ya luego con el grupo se mostró cada vez más abierto, pero gracias a su futura esposa –prefería usar ese término a llamarla "novia"– a veces le soltaba alguna palabrota o golpe no muy fuerte a su amigo del alma y se atrevía a participar más en la tertulias y conversaciones. Encendió la radio, por alguna razón se le antojaba un poco de ruido aquella mañana y fijó los ojos en el calendario, marcados algunos días con apuntes vagos de "entregar informe" o "examen". Se queda pensativo, nostálgico, antes sus recordatorios lucían con marcador azul y los de ella con rojo, ahora sólo el rojo adorna los días y el verde para otros compromisos. Mientras vigilaba lo-que-fuera que estuviese haciendo, levantó parte de la tasca del calendario, reparando en agosto, dos de agosto.

En verde y una simple palabra: _boda._ Claro que recuerda cuándo pidió su mano, cuando fue a hablar con la señora Inoue y le comentó a sus padres sus intenciones de sentar cabeza, muchos le dijeron "pero a los veintiún años eres demasiado joven", "¿y si no les resulta?", "¡Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse!". Hizo una pequeña mueca, bajando la tasca y volviendo su atención a la sartén con la mezcla de huevos y harina. Claro que era joven, claro que era una locura… pero estaba más que dispuesto a cometer aquella locura, no por precipitado, no por rebelde, simplemente por tratarse de ella. Si algo comienza a desgastarse, se reaviva, se rescata. Por joven que fuera, tenía aquella "idea anticuada" respecto al amor, que el amor es único, que el amor debe alimentarse día a día y que no es un bien material o desechable que tiras cuando te has cansado.

Al sentir un abrazo por la espalda y cabello húmedo rozándole el cuello, se volvió, sonriendo, algo sorprendido.

—Deberías secarte el cabello si no quieres coger un resfriado, no te sentaría bien ahora. —Besó su frente, indicándole que fuese a sentarse para servir el desayuno.

—Iré por el secador.

Aunque casi todas las mañanas transcurrían prácticamente similares, era una rutina cómoda. A tantos años juntos, ambos se habían amoldado al otro, porque si hubieran conservado tal cual sus diferencias, de seguro hubieran terminado ya hace mucho; Miyako apreciaba el silencio y Ken se había acostumbrado a la música.

Ninguno lo comentaba abiertamente, pero más que la vida de casados como sueño en común, el deseo de ambos…

Ser tres en esa mesa. Una niña, un niño, ¡quien fuera! al lado de ellos, entre ellos, haciendo alboroto y rezongando por no querer ir a clases o haciendo toda clase de preguntas atropelladas. A veces, en conversaciones furtivas tras haber hecho el amor o entre salidas y con alcohol en la sangre lo comentaban, como un tema de sobremesa, pero jamás yendo más allá.

A veces daba miedo pensar en el mañana, ya les había pasado, de jóvenes, apenas habiendo iniciado, comentaron muchas cosas, muchos sueños y que todo sería de color de rosas, miel sobre hojuelas y la experiencia de los años dio muchos tragos amargos matizando con los dulces.

Después de todo, así era la vida en sí, dulce y amargo, color y gris, soleado y lluvioso entremezclados. ¡La vida sería tan monótona sin contrastes!

Tras un desayuno breve, el primero en irse fue Ken, le tocaba vigilancia en una estación de metro, mantener todo en orden hasta las seis. Miyako volvió a terminar de estudiar, luego de sus clases en la facultad debería correr a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería.

Vivían con lo justo y necesario, ahorrando para su futura vida juntos, porque pese a los altibajos, ellos sabían que seguirían al lado del otro, probablemente, el resto de sus vidas.

—Ten cuidado al venir a casa. —Le despidió Miyako con una sonrisa amplia, besándole como si se fuese a la guerra, Ken riéndose en voz baja en respuesta, acostumbrado a su efusividad—. Traeré algo de la cafetería hoy.

—Y yo que quería experimentar hoy para la cena… —se lamentó él, sarcásticamente mientras respondía a sus efusivos gestos—. Ya, ya, que no me darán ganas de ir a trabajar…

Miyako soltó otra risa escandalosa, negando y dejándole ir de una vez, volviendo a estudiar otro rato hasta tener que irse a la facultad.

« — »

—¿En serio no tenía a alguien más? —hizo un puchero infantil, mirándola incrédulo.

—Ya sabes como es Momoe… no se atrevería a llamar a una niñera. Además Mantarou y su esposa están cuidando de mamá y Chizuru vive en Hokkaido. ¡No puedo negarme a hacerlo! —razonó, Ken no le discutió.

Viernes por la noche, ambos libres de responsabilidades; Miyako había terminado los exámenes antes del último semestre y Ken tenía fin de semana libre. El plan inicial era simplemente quedarse en casa y holgazanear, hasta que Momoe llamó solicitando asistencia de su hermana menor.

Venía experimentando síntomas de parto desde esa mañana y estaba hospitalizada, la habían internado inmediatamente y toda la familia estaba desquiciada con la llegada del tercer bebé de los "hijos" Inoue, encima el primer niño –Saika Inoue se quejaba siempre de que eran demasiadas mujeres–. Mantarou y su esposa de momento vivían con la madre de éste para cuidarla y acompañarla –al menos hasta que encontraran una casa cercana–, de paso atendiendo el negocio.

—Sólo debemos ir y cuidar a Momoka-chan. —Volvió a razonar, hasta que Ken suspiró derrotado.

Adiós a fin de semana juntos.

—Espero que cuando tengamos los nuestros te tiendan la mano… —se puso de pie, tomando el paquete de cigarrillos de la mesa de centro.

Miyako lo observó sin moverse de su lugar en el sofá, frente al televisor. Lo conocía bastante como para saber que hacía aquello sólo cuando los nervios le carcomían o cuando estaba demasiado molesto y no quería discutir. Se fumaría uno a medias y lo apagaría, asqueado de su sabor. Y ella misma iba, de a poco, alejando aquel asqueroso vicio que se le había pegado con sus compañeros en la facultad y la obligación de pasarse muchas noches en vela estudiando. El mismo paquete que alguna vez le duró apenas tres días, ahora podía permanecer hasta un mes allí.

Se dirigió a paso perezoso a la habitación para preparar un bolso con pocas cosas para ir a quedarse a casa de su hermana mayor. Al terminar de meter el último sweater de hilo para el clima primaveral de mayo, se fue hasta él y le abrazó por atrás, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

—Puedes ir a quedarte conmigo, Momoe me dijo. Además a Kyou le vendría bien alguien que lo distraiga un poco, la llegada de Hideki-chan lo tiene más que nervioso y Momoe lo necesita sereno.

Ken negó, entre risas y apagando el cigarrillo. La abrazó con fuerza y se quedó allí mismo en el balcón, mirando los árboles de cerezo en flor.

—Está bien, será casi como lo planeado, pero con Momoka-chan y Kyou el nervioso de vez en cuando.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia, en veinte minutos estarían saliendo rumbo a Odaiba para cuidar a la sobrina mayor.

« — »

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tía Miyako y tío Ken vinieron! ¡Vinieron a jugar, papi! —una pequeña de cabellos castaños y extrema vitalidad les recibía casi a gritos en la puerta, abalanzándose sobre la joven pareja—. ¿Van a quedarse, tío Ken, tía Miyako? Mami está en el hospital esperando a mi hermanito, ¡Hideki-chan ya vendrá a jugar!

Ken simplemente sonrió para sus adentros, la pequeña tan hiperactiva le recordaba mucho a la mujer que ahora tenía a su lado. Se inclinó, asintiendo.

—Claro, Momo-chan, vinimos a quedarnos contigo mientras tu hermanito llega. —Le acarició la cabeza a la niña, mientras ésta se dirigía a su progenitor con sonrisa de "ya te puedes ir"—. Ya están aquí los tíos, papi, ve con mami.

El nervioso cuñado de Miyako agradeció, asintiendo y saliendo en dirección al hospital, en lo que la pequeña arrastraba a la pareja para que jugasen con ella. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y fueron a jugar con la pequeña, la cual parecía no agotarse nunca, ¡y ellos estaban agotados luego de una semana intensa! Momoe al menos les dijo que comieran lo que desearan, así que por una vez podrían comer algo decente en lugar de repetirse el arroz todos los días o el café instantáneo en las mañanas, aparte de que el trato con Momoka se les daba bastante bien.

La pequeña quiso jugar prácticamente de todo con los jóvenes, desde a la casa de muñecas hasta videojuegos.

Ken miró el reloj, ¡ya eran cerca de las once y la chiquilla seguía saltando por doquier, contenta porque "mami no la dejaba quedarse hasta tan tarde ni comer todo lo que quería"! Se fue a medio recostar al sofá, en lo que Miyako se dejaba ganar otra partida de _Mario Kart_. Él no podía creerlo, siendo que Miyako lo vivía apaleando en aquel juego, ¡era obvio que estaba dejando ganar a la niña!

—Vaya que eres mala, _tía_ Miyako… —Había que admitirlo, era divertido molestarla de vez en cuando.

—Ah, el tío Ken debería venir a jugar con tía Miyako, ¡eso ha sido un reto! —vociferó pequeña bestia, es decir, Momoka.

Miyako podía ceder su orgullo por una pequeña, pero jamás de los jamases por su prometido, ¡eso sí que no! Mientras Momoka le daba el mando a Ken, la niña se fue a sentar al sofá, en lo que los adultos se sentaban a cierta distancia para comenzar a jugar. Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes y comenzaron a jugar, casi siempre en el mismo nivel, hasta casi superar la etapa. A partir de allí, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más intensas, cada vez más y más intensas, ¡hasta se habían olvidado de Momoka a espaldas suyas! Miyako casi chilla de júbilo, creyendo suya la victoria, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ken, con una vida menos, le ganó limpiamente, estuvo a punto de gritarle su victoria a la pequeña, sin embargo ésta se había dormido profundamente, abrazando un mullido cojín.

—Estaba cansada, después de todo… —comentó Miyako, bajando la voz y tomando en brazos a la niña para llevarla a dormir—. Vengo enseguida…

Se fue con ella a través del corredor, Ken sólo observó, sonriéndose para sus adentros, pensando en que definitivamente Miyako sería una buena madre. Sin notarlo, el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana le fue venciendo hasta quedarse sumido en un profundo sueño, tal cual Momoka se había dormido en el sofá. Miyako le halló así y, entre risas, se fue a buscar una manta, haciéndose sitio junto a él en el mullido sofá, ambos estaban realmente cansados como para seguir despiertos, incluso si querían "su noche de viernes".

Así mismo fue que Kyou los encontró a la mañana siguiente, venía risueño, informando que aquella madrugada el pequeño Hideki había nacido, en perfectas condiciones.

« — »

Primero entró Miyako, seguida de cerca por Ken, ambos venían a ver al nuevo integrante de la familia, un niño castaño de aspecto saludable, Momoe le sostenía en brazos, con expresión extenuada, pero conforme. El niño, con cuidado, fue a dar entre los brazos de su tía, de cerca, Ken observaba asombrado; había visto niños antes, bastante pequeños, mas era su primera vez viendo de cerca a un niño recién nacido. Hideki sólo clavaba sus ojos en ambos jóvenes.

—Algo me dice que ustedes dos serían excelentes padres, muchachos. —Ambos voltearon a ver a la cansada madre, quien simplemente les observaba divertida—. Haz muy feliz a mi hermanita, ¿sí?

—Está de más decirlo, Momoe-san. —Repuso él con calma, tomando al bebé en brazos, el cual le seguía mirando con curiosidad.

—¡Más te vale! —Espetó, alzando un brazo.

Los tres rieron, justo antes de que una enfermera les notificara que el tiempo de visitas había terminado por aquel día. Entregaron al pequeño a su madre, que ya comenzaba a llorar porque tenía hambre y, tras dejarle sus obsequios, la pareja se retiró de allí. Saika les comentó que se llevaría consigo a Momoka, para que descansaran de su semana pesada. Los chicos, simplemente, le agradecieron. Tras merendar en familia, se retiraron, camino a casa.

Aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer, no sólo del hospital de Odaiba hasta su apartamento, sino que ellos dos, como pareja, el camino que habían recorrido hasta ese momento ya de por sí fue largo, y estaban completamente seguros que les quedaba todavía mucho, mucho más. Y estaban más que dispuestos a seguir aquella ruta, no importando lo que pudiera suceder, ellos iban a luchar hasta el final, hasta el final de aquella relación o hasta el final de sus vidas.

A los veintitantos se está lleno de ilusiones, sí, pero ¡también lleno de fortaleza!

La fuerza para llevar incluso el paso de los años. Una vez más, lo hubieron comprendido perfectamente.

La fuerza para comprender verdades relativas que se vuelven absolutas; no por jóvenes estaban arriesgándose, se arriesgaban únicamente por amor.

El amor que, como siempre, fue la fortaleza de ambos.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente voy perdiéndole el sentido de prioridad a esta historia, en fin, dije que nos queda relativamente poco para el final.

Agradezco muy de corazón su fidelidad hasta este punto, señor lector.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
